


With a Bit of Luck

by spindleofaspinningwheel



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spindleofaspinningwheel/pseuds/spindleofaspinningwheel
Summary: Shandy AU during the Closer era, because sometimes it is just fun to imagine some alternative timelines. The beginning of this is set during Old Money.





	1. Chapter 1

**With A Bit of Luck**

After his partner had dumped him at his house, he had only had the strength to kick off his shoes and drop to the couch. Any further plans of moving to the bedroom were gone as soon as the cushions folded in around him. The couch was his home now, he would sit here until the end; or until he could move without feeling like he would explode.

Andy relaxed uncomfortably on his couch, dozing on and off as he tried to focus on his television. Although, _Sports Center_ was doing nothing to help him forget about the pain in his side, or the fact he could not be out there investigating who had tried to have him killed. Instead, he was stuck in that zone of not quite being able to find any kind of rest, but also not quite being able to focus on anything else for more than a second or two. Just as he thought he would never feel like doing anything ever again, he heard a knock at the front door.

From his home on the couch, he grumbled lightly to himself, hoping whoever it was would just leave him in peace; he needed rest. Another knock had him briefly considering attempting trying to get up to answer, if only to yell at the dirtbag who was disturbing his recovery.

As he started to think of that idea as a solid alternative to the noise, he heard the jingling of keys and the turning of the lock. The door opened and the soft footfalls that sounded through the entry way told him it was not his partner dropping by to check on him, but the other owner of his spare set of keys.

“I know you have been through it,” came a knowing voice behind him. “But, just because you ran into a _friend_ does not mean you get to cancel our plans completely.”

Andy rolled his head to the left to see Captain Raydor, keys in one hand and a bag of takeout in the other staring slyly down at him. He squinted up at her, “Yeah, well what can I say. I’m a popular guy. Lots of friends, lots of plans, sometimes I have to change them with little to no warning.”

She rolled her eyes, “Yes, too bad many of those friends seem to want to kill you.” She dropped the to-go bag onto the coffee table before gently sitting beside him on the couch. “Can’t say the thought has never crossed my mind though either, but still.”

Andy groaned slightly as the dip in the couch shifted his aching body, causing a tiny pull on his incision. She ran her hand along his hair line as he closed his eyes tightly and breathed out shakily, “Lucky me. Always did have a way with people. Bound to catch up with me at some point or another. Bad news for them, I don’t go down without a fight.”

She hummed in agreement, her hand now delicately cupping his cheek, “Isn’t that the truth.” She rubbed her thumb over the bandage just below his eye, “How are you holding up?”

“Just peachy. It doesn’t feel anything like I have three dozen or so stitches in my side, like my shoulder is wrapped in fire, or like my head has been bounced off the pavement a few times.” He rolled his eyes in his direction, “I mean if it wasn’t for the sling and bandages I would have no idea.”

“At least you haven’t lost your unique charm and witty disposition,” she reasoned pulling her hand away from his face to gently rub his uninjured shoulder.

“Shouldn’t you be out gathering evidence?” He drawled, closing his eyes not able to _play_ any longer. “I mean I would like to be cleared at some point. To get back out there and catch the assholes who had me stalked out of that meeting.”

“I know, but you almost ruined that investigation by not picking up my hints. I was doing what I could to try to further that part of it along. Luckily you, or at least the Chief, understood what I was trying to _not_ say, and I was able to send my evidence along to the lab.” She eyed him cautiously, “So, since the tests take a little more time than I would usually be okay with, I decided to come over here. I knew you were being released. Thought you would be hungry. However, if for some reason you would rather be alone, then please continue to question my motives.”

He sighed, “I know.” He opened his eyes and nodded minutely toward the table, “What did you bring?”

“Oh, you think it’s okay now to stop being snarky? Now that I’ve brought you food?” She teased before dropping her voice to a more serious tone, “Never mind that I was genuinely worried about you. Plus, you shouldn’t have been released and then left alone. Your partner should have known you needed supervision, you have just been attacked.”

She pulled away slightly recalling the earlier phone call....

_“Captain Raydor," came Andy's voice over the line._

_Sharon smiled into the receiver, “Andy, now I sincerely hope you haven’t for-“_

_“This is Lieutenant Flynn,” he interrupted._

_His tone sent a surge of panic through her. In her living room she stood up abruptly, “Andy? What’s wrong?”_

_“It’s your lucky day,” he stated without further explanation._

_“Lucky day? No, I need me more information than that, Lieutenant. Are you still at the church?” She quickly gathered her things, and threw on her trench coat. He only hummed back at her before she continued, “I’m on my way. Flynn, you better be okay.”_

As soon as she hung up she quickly called in the incident and gave dispatch the address of the meeting. On her way out the door she tried to call Andy back, but there was no answer. Now sitting beside him in his living room, she shivered slightly at the memory of not knowing what she would find when she rolled up to the scene.

Andy felt her position change and flinched slightly at the movement. “Look, Sharon,” he exhaled trying to turn his head to face her. “I know I probably scared you, hell I was scared myself. I am tired and pissed, but I appreciate you coming over. Provenza is Provenza. Sure he dumped me over here, but he is at least probably out there working to find the guys who did it. I don’t really want to keep talking about all of that tonight though. So, let’s not be too hard on the old guy, he tries.”

Sharon waved a hand as she sat up, “He tries? More like he tries my patience. Well, actually all of you do. You are the only one though that drives me absolutely insane. _Lucky day_ , I mean really Andy? Come on...”

Still lying back against the couch Andy lifted his left hand and patted her leg, “It’ll be all right Sharon. I’m here. You’re here. He’s not. The team is out working. You are going to get through your reporting cycle, but for now there’s food...”

As his voice trailed Sharon shifted forward to pull out the soup she had brought and placed it on the table. “Very true. Let’s just focus on food and rest for now. I know it isn’t much, but I figured something light would be easier on your system.”

Andy pursed his lips and drawled, “Oh joy.”

She laughed softly, “Well, if you rest and heal quickly... and stay away from _dirtbags_ with knives, maybe we will be able to enjoy the dinner we were supposed to share.”

“Deal,” he stated still not moving from his cushioned position. “Okay, let’s eat. I need food, and I need sleep. I don’t know if you can tell, but I am a little banged up and it hurts like hell.”

Sharon smiled, “I had noticed.” She handed him the small bowl, “Here. Try this; it actually isn’t too hot anymore. You could probably just drink it.”

He took the soup and lifted it to his lips. After a couple tastes he handed it back, “Thanks, but I think that is good for now.” Sharon took it back without a word. Andy closed his eyes again, “So, are you going to make sure I have supervision tonight? Or are you out of here?”

“I think I have some availability in my schedule, Flynn.” She snuggled gently into his side, “After all we wouldn’t want you to be alone if they came back to finish the job.”

He moaned, “Don’t even joke about that, Raydor. I would prefer to stay away from hospitals for a while.”

“Sounds like a decent goal,” she lifted her head and gently brushed her lips against his jaw. “I guess that all depends on how many other people are out there waiting to get even with you.” 

He slowly wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, settling further into the couch, “Always the comedienne.”

* * *

 

“Ye’ Gods!” Provenza exclaimed from the center of the living room. He had entered his partner’s home to check on him and now was wondering if he had the right house. “What am I looking at?” 

Andy grunted at the noise as he struggled to open his eyes. He felt Sharon stretch beside him. “What?” He asked groggily, “Looks to me like you just woke up two people on a couch. And you call yourself a detective?”

“I know what it looks like, Flynn!” He yelled, “What I don’t know is why? How hard did he hit you? I mean, do you know who that is?”

Sharon closed her eyes tightly and curled further into his side, “Andy, tell him to go away. I still have five minutes before my alarm.”

“You heard, her man,” Andy said as he waved his uninjured arm in his partner’s direction. “Five more minutes.”

Provenza stood in front of his friend’s couch in shock. He opened and closed his mouth a of couple times, unsure of even where to begin. “Five more minutes?!” He squealed. “Five more minutes, what in the hell? And why is she calling you Andy?”

“That’s my name,” he casually answered. “Nice to meet you, pleasure to see you, but please leave.”

Provenza put both hands on his hips, his anger rising, “Leave? I came to check on you, and to let you know that we found a connection between you and dead Bobby Harris. So, Flynn, if you would like to know who sent the guy and why, I suggest you untangle yourself from the she-witch and get moving.”

“Why does he always revert to name calling?” Sharon pouted as she delicately pulled herself away from Andy.

As she moved away he gently patted her shoulder. He turned his face in her direction, ignoring his reddening partner and reasoned, “Well, you have been known to possess some of those traits, Shar. But I will tell him it’s rude to resort to name-calling. Especially this early in the morning.”

“Traits? You mean my that wonderful trait based in my uncanny ability to show up at the perfect time and whip everyone into shape?” Sharon raised an eyebrow at him, “To save your jobs and the reputation of the department as a whole? Those types of traits?”

Andy smiled, fully meeting her gaze, “Those traits. But I will have a talk with him about his name calling, deal?” Sharon smirked back at him, completely disregarding the grunts and grumbles of the other man.

“You have got to be kidding me? I am standing right here!” Provenza exclaimed, interrupting whatever game of teasing they were involved in. He pointed between the two of them, “This is revolting. And since when do you disagree with the names? You’re the one who started them?”

“That is true. I mean really Andy, could you not have thought of something more original than a witch?” She rolled her head back in his direction. “I have tried so hard to develop my reputation as a strict no nonsense Captain, and you just reduce all of that to a witch? So original." After a beat she looked back at Provenza, her eyes sparkling, "Besides I am so much more.”

“Sure are,” Andy smirked, rubbing her back and bringing her attention back to him. “I apologize. I’ll work hard to think of an appropriate alternative.”

“Good,” she patted his chest before fully shifting away and addressing Provenza. “Well, Lieutenant, as lovely as this morning has been, I have to get to work. You two behave. I already have one case going, I would hate to be dragged away from it to address one of your schemes.”

Provenza’s jaw dropped again, too offended to think of an on the spot rebuttal. He stood motionless as he watched her gather her things and leave the house. After the door closed he turned back to his partner, “What in the hell is going on?”

Andy shrugged his shoulders, wincing slightly at the pain from the fresh injury to his right one. “She came over to check on me. Brought me some soup. It was late and we fell asleep sitting here.” He shifted marginally, preparing to stand, “Now, what can you tell me about the guy who hired Harris?”

“That’s it? She came over with food, you fell asleep, and now that’s it? We are just going to go straight into work talk?” He looked skeptically over at his partner, “I was wondering why she had all of the sudden seemed to be so much more cooperative. Ew Flynn… I just… ew.”

Now fully standing Andy sighed in an attempt to control the pain, “Look Provenza, I’ve had a rough couple of days.” He pointed to his sling, “Let’s just catch the _dirtbag_ who tried to kill me. Then you can go back to having a coronary about finding Sharon over here. I don’t feel like going into details at the moment.”

“Sharon? Details?” He spat out, “Ugh it’s worse than I thought. How about we not go back to that. I want to burn all memory of this from my soul. You and the Captain are playing with fire..." He paused to help Andy balance, but could not completely drop the subject. " _Idiots_. I am not interested, and I don’t want to know anything about it.” He shivered in disgust, “Now, get dressed. Let’s get you moving around and hit up the diner for a bite. I’ll drive this time, but you are buying.”

Andy rolled his eyes and muttered, “Of course I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**With a Bit of Luck - Chapter 2**

Even after breakfast and some ibuprofen, his body was still sore. The fact that he had slept on the couch probably did not aide in his recovery. Even though that rest had not been all bad once he had gotten more comfortable with Sharon by his side. Luckily, the eggs and toast had at least helped him to feel a little more human.

While they finished their breakfast, David called Provenza to let him know Mike was almost ready. The Lieutenant had the list of Flynn's previous cases and connections to potential suspects. In pain or not, Andy was eager to get the check so they could get everything moving forward. He was ready to help identify the dirtbag, and to get back to work. His eagerness to leave even kept him from starting an argument with his partner over the fact the man had added a to-go meal, "for lunch," to the ticket.

The drive in was relatively uneventful by LA traffic standards. That, however, was not the case inside the vehicle. Much to Andy's dismay, Provenza spent the beginning of the drive painfully butchering his favorite Frank Sinatra tunes. It was almost too much. The Lieutenant had little vocal skill, and the fact that he also did not seem to care about the lyrics, added to the torment.

Apparently, the Lieutenant had decided this car concert was an appropriate punishment for what he had witnessed earlier that morning. Provenza was pretty positive he was going to have the image of his friend and the Captain all cozied up together on his couch, burned into his brain for all eternity. So, his torturing of his partner through song was only a small step in the direction of getting even.

As the Lieutenant continued to show little regard for Sinatra, Andy took out his phone:

_Lieutenant Flynn: Provenza is in rare form this morning._ __  
_Captain Raydor: When is he not?_   
_Lieutenant Flynn: True... but he just destroyed three different versions of The Lady Is A Tramp._   
_Captain Raydor: A true travesty._   
_Lieutenant Flynn: You're telling me. And we are only halfway there._   
_Captain Raydor: Lucky you._   
_Lieutenant Flynn: I think I have a plan to shut him down. I can see through his game._   
_Captain Raydor: Can I play?_

Andy smiled at the response, but when the song came on for the fourth time he finally gave in and addressed his partner. "Any chance you could leave the singing to the professional? Why can't we just listen Frank? Or if you really can't help yourself, just put on the radio, will you?" Completely disregarding his partner's complaint, Provenza kept singing. Determined not to be ignored; Andy decided on a different tactic. He grinned over to his partner and teased, "Aren't you getting tired of serenading me, Provenza? While you do have a special gift, I don't think it is really what I am looking for." Provenza faltered slightly, but kept on. Andy turned his head, "Are you jealous of Sharon now? Do you feel like you need to put on a show? Think you need to impress me?"

"What?!" Provenza exclaimed finally breaking from his belting. "My God, Flynn are you trying to make me puke?" The idea sent an involuntary tremor through his body. "Serenading you? Impress you? Please... And didn't we say no more discussing what did _not_ occur at your place this morning?"

Thankful for the break in song, Andy leaned back in his seat and let out a slightly pained chuckle at his partner's reaction. "Yeah, we agreed... But if you don't stop singing, all deals are off. I am already in enough pain this morning. I would rather not be cringing over here at the sound of your voice... You sound like a screeching subway rat."

"Fine," Provenza grumbled as he switched the stereo source over to FM. "Just for the record, I am only changing it because I need to rest my vocal cords. Not because you want me to."

"Noted," Andy sighed as he rested his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. "You weren't trying to get even with me, and I didn't freak you out to end my torture. We are even."

"Sure," the other man grumbled.

When they arrived at PAB parking, Provenza parked and moved to get out of the car. "I'm heading up there to start going through the suspects. Take your time, Flynn. Don't want you keeling over on me. Would hate to have to you spend another night at the hospital."

Andy waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. Glad you don't feel the need to help me out."

Provenza shrugged, "If you want help, maybe you should call _The Captain_."

"Watch it," he warned, slowly getting out of the passenger side. "I may be injured but seeing as how you aren't a runner, I am sure I can still chase you down." He closed his door and peered over the roof of the car, "Go ahead. I'll work my way up there."

Andy took his time and arrived in the Murder Room shortly after his partner. Once there, he slowly walked toward his desk. "Rough night, Lieutenant?" Julio goaded from his chair. "You know you are getting a little up there to be street fighting."

Andy stood tiredly near his chair, "Laugh it up, Julio. I'm here. I survived. Let's leave it at that. Now, who is looking good for this?"

"Oh, Lieutenant Flynn," Brenda cooed, stepping out of her office. "It is so nice to see you up and movin' this morning. Now, you wait right there and we will get everything all set up." The Chief opened her stance to the rest of the Murder Room. "Now, everyone, Lieutenant Flynn is still out. Which means he can't be directly involved in the investigation right now. So, with that being said, Andy," she returned her attention to him, "Just sit there and try not to listen to anything goin' on out here. Once we get you all squared away, you can go home and rest."

"Thanks, Chief." Andy sighed, "I'll just wait over here at my desk, relax, and mind my own business. You all keep working."

Brenda motioned to Buzz to start rolling through the slides, while Mike stood ready with the coinciding case files. The two men had spent the previous day combing through Flynn's previous cases for anyone who seemed to have a grudge against the man. Unfortunately, it was not a short list.

Buzz clicked through a few the slides before Taylor stopped him at a familiar face. Mike flipped open the file and reported that the man was Rick Zuman.

At the name Andy could not help but jump in and advise the team on the case. He sat gingerly down into his chair, while he went over how the man had murdered his business partners, and that he also suspected Zuman had murdered their FBI informant. When David brought up a potential connection between Zuman and Harris, the Chief requested the man's jail movement records and for him to be brought in.

As David and Julio stood to leave, a familiar sound of clicking heels was heard coming down the hall. "Gentleman," Sharon nodded to the men as they passed.

Andy looked up just in time to see Sharon round the corner, a thin folder pressed to her chest. She gave him a quick questioning glance before she turned her attention to Brenda. "Chief Johnson, is the Lieutenant here for a reason?"

Andy quickly spun his head in her direction, but held back from voicing any response in his defense. He pursed his lips together and glared at Sharon. She ignored the stare and gave him a barely noticeable smirk before returning her attention to the Chief.

"Don't worry, Captain." Brenda light-heartedly responded, quickly coming up with a plausible story for the Lieutenant's presence. "Lieutenant Flynn is just here checkin' in. Plus, you did say you needed him back up here for something to do with his statement when he was released from the hospital."

Sharon looked over in Andy's direction, "Yes," she drawled. "But Lieutenant Flynn is not involved in this area of your current case."

Brenda shrugged her shoulders and beamed at the other woman, "We know that, Captain. Like I said. He is just here checkin' in, and of course he is here if you need him for anything else. Then I am sure he has a ride home arranged and a date with his bed."

Without responding, Sharon nodded in Andy's direction. Andy retuned the gesture and watched her move across the room in the direction of the Murder Board.

Brenda rolled her eyes in exasperation behind the Captain's back as the woman walked away. "Now, Lieutenant Tao," Brenda directed her attention across the room. "You were sayin'?"

Tao took a moment to react, but then restarted his report on the other potential connections. Not really listening to Mike's details, Sharon strolled closer to Provenza's desk. Provenza caught her movement out of the corner of his eye, but anticipated that she would continue to walk by in order to study the Murder Board.

As he listened to Mike once again ramble through the names of the other men in the slide show, Provenza worked to avoid any potential contact with the Captain. When she was just beside his desk, he shuffled slightly closer to the center of the room. He also swiveled his chair so he would not have to see what she was doing while hanging around their Murder Room.

Noting that her presence was bothering him, Sharon slowed her pace. When he flinched slightly, she stopped and leaned against the right side of his desk. Provenza bit down on his bottom lip and closed his eyes. He silently counted to ten, in an effort to ignore her presence. When he opened his eyes the Captain was still against his desk, he shot a quick glance across the room to his partner. Andy only raised an eyebrow in that direction, noting the pair's proximity, but did not respond. Instead, he suddenly became very interested in untangling the cord of his desk phone.

Provenza let out a measured breath and looked down in front of him. He stared contemplatively at the floor beneath his desk, trying to decide the best course of action to move the Captain on her way. Thinking he had it, he slowly reached out and pushed his desk against the bank of the others. He had hoped the movement would casually dislodge the Captain from her spot. However, it did little to move the Captain, but did capture the attention of the rest of the team.

At the squeaking of the desk legs along the flooring and the banging against the other desks, Taylor rolled back in his chair. "Something wrong over there, Lieutenant?" Mike stopped speaking and also turned his attention in the Lieutenant's direction.

Provenza waved his hand in the air, "No, no. Just leveling it out. Go on, Mike, go on. You were saying someone else has it out for Flynn..." he trailed off to allow Tao to begin again. With his irritation growing, he cut his eyes in Sharon's direction. She was still standing close, her undivided attention apparently fixed on Mike and his detailed explanation. Unsure of what game she was playing, Provenza fidgeted in his seat, but continued to try to ignore her.

As Mike finished his reporting on the connections between the cases linked to the man and Lieutenant Flynn; Sharon made a final move to sit on the side of the corner of the Lieutenant's desk. Across the room, Andy, who had been listening to Mike, saw her action out of the corner of his eye and turned away to hide his grin.

"Excuse me, Captain," Provenza whispered curtly, trying not to draw too much attention to the two of them. "There is an empty chair just over there." He pointed to the desk at his right. "In case the top of _my_ desk is not a comfortable spot for you."

"Oh, how kind of you, Lieutenant," Sharon smirked slyly down to him. "But I think this is fine. I won't be here long."

Provenza forced his mouth into an saccharine smile, "Oh... well, then don't let us keep you. What were you needing?"

Sharon shrugged, "It can wait, just five more minutes or so." She raised an eyebrow in his direction, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she emphasized the time. She saw the flash of recognition at hearing those words for the second time that day and sighed, "No need to rush or anything."

Provenza glared back at her, but forced another smile. Without a word he stood and trooped toward the break room. On his way he shot his partner a look of death. When he was close enough to whisper, Provenza choked out, "Is this some kind of joke? Get her off of my desk... Gods, I knew she was up to something, but this?"

Andy shrugged feigning confusion, "Why would I be able to help you with that? I mean, maybe you should just be nicer to her?"

Provenza's eyes bulged as he struggled to keep his voice low, "Flynn!" When his partner merely glowered back in response, Provenza rolled his eyes, "She better be gone soon. Especially, if you want to be involved in questioning that dirtbag when Julio and David get back with him." He turned away from his partner and walked off toward the break room. When he was just out of earshot he mumbled to himself, "My lord, the world has truly gone insane."

When Provenza had left the area and the rest of the team had returned to their investigation Sharon strolled toward Andy. She opened up the file she was holding and pretended to point something out to him. With her eyes on the page she murmured, "One of my sergeants thought they saw you hobbling through the halls."

Andy rolled his eyes slightly, but directed his gaze at the blank sheet she was pointing to. "Yeah, Captain, just wanted to see what was going on with my team. I was already getting a little antsy being away."

Sharon smirked, "Well, hopefully they can make the connections and you can be on your way." She paused for a moment, "Provenza taking you home?"

"Probably," he shrugged. Andy looked around to make sure no one was watching them and waggled his eyebrows at her, "Unless I get a better offer."

"Well, I guess that depends on the rest of the day." She closed the file and turned to him, "While you were sitting here not listening to them, did they seem to be making any headway?"

"Some," Andy responded. "Like you said, the list of people who want to kill me isn't exactly exclusive."

She grinned at the joke, "Very true. Well, depending on what ends up happening with the case we will see about that ride." She pulled the file back up against her chest and stepped away.

Andy gave her a half grin, "We will see. With a bit of luck they'll have the guy up here before lunch."

She nodded back to him and turned to head out of the room.

Not long after returning to her office, one of her sergeants knocked on her door with an alert that Major Crimes had called up Rick Zuman for questioning. Sharon dropped her head to her chest and sighed at the news. She was unsure if she was ready to face that squad, or more specifically the Lieutenant whom FID was investigating, but she pulled the files and headed back upstairs. She was not looking forward to informing them that Zuman had alleged that Lieutenant Flynn had coerced his bookkeeper into refuting his alibi. Yet no matter the reason, by law her team had to investigate that claim and the Lieutenant would have to be completely removed from the case. Knowing him, she was not looking forward to his reaction.

Sharon reentered the Murder Room to find the remaining team members working at their desks. Andy was sitting at his dozing as he waited to leave. When he heard Sharon's steps closing in on him he opened his eyes, "Back already?" He looked around the room, "Provenza just stepped out, so no new opportunities to pester him. Still, good work earlier keeping him on his toes. He moved half of his things over to block you from ever sitting on his desk again."

"Yes, I am back." Sharon stated, ignoring the part about his partner. "I need to speak with you and Chief Johnson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this is working as a gentle retelling. I am not trying to stick to this episode completely, but am kind of weaving in and out of the case. The whole "package" scene back then is really what probably got me thinking about Shandy and the possibility in this episode... So, sometimes I like to imagine it going a bit differently. The next chapter has a bit of the fall out after that scene... I ended up cutting it here so the next chapter could begin right after the conference room. The following chapters are going to reference instances, but nothing super specific. Next chapter should be up in a few days. Thank you for reading! It is really nice to know people some people enjoy the weird bits of dialogue that roll through my head. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one picks up right after the conference room confrontation...

After leaving Captain Raydor and Chief Johnson in the conference room, Andy made his way to the break room and dropped heavily into a chair, still fuming. He rolled his neck and fiddled uncomfortably with his sling as he tried to calm down. The whole situation was getting out of control, and if he was not careful with his temper he could get thrown into a anger management seminar as well.  
   
Down the hall Sharon followed the Chief out of the conference room, she walked by the ninth floor break room on the off chance he would be there. When she saw him through the glass she took a breath and entered the room.  
   
At the intrusion, Andy looked up, "Careful, Captain. Don't want it to look like you are informing your suspect of something confidential."  
   
Sharon rolled her eyes, "Andy, you know I can't reveal information about a case against you, to you. There may be something going on here between us, but nothing that I would allow to jeopardize the department or my career. The people in my division are investigating the allegation."  
   
Andy huffed at her words, "Come on, you know I did not tamper with that witness." He started to say more, but chose not to speak. He had already said his peace in the other room. He did not need to blow up again. Instead, he tried to calm down by rolling out the tension in his neck, as he waited for her reply.  
   
Sharon dropped her defensive stance and took a half step in his direction. However, cognizant of their public setting she stopped just short of the table. "I know, but that does not mean we can ignore an accusation... You should get home and get some rest. You are never going to heal if you stay up here like this." When he gave no indication he was planning to move, she stepped back and sighed, "Okay, ignore me. No matter what happens, you know me. My people will work this case the same as all of the others, and the evidence will speak for itself. You are right. You have been exonerated of every charge in your package. But still..." Sharon trailed off, ready to leave the room. Before turning she reminded him, "I am not the enemy, Lieutenant. I couldn't say anything. You know that."  
   
As she pulled down the door handle he lamented, "Sure, Captain. Not the enemy… but it still feels like I am being blindsided by someone I trusted. Like my entire career is once again under the microscope."  
   
She took her hand off of the handle and loosely crossed her arms around the file at her chest, "You should trust me. Microscope or not, there is a procedure in place. You will have to continue to sit out until you are cleared by my department, and your doctor.” She paused, waiting for him to make eye contact. “Come on, Andy. Don't act like you don't understand what is going on." She uncrossed her arms and reiterated more firmly this time, "I am not the enemy."  
   
"Fine," he grumbled impassively back at her. After a few moments of silence between them, he relaxed his shoulders slightly and pulled his eyes away. He rolled his neck again and rubbed his left hand between the strap of the sling and his neck.  
   
When she still had not attempted to break the silence, he chanced a glance up at her, "Look I don’t want to do this right now. Can you at least help your suspect over here out and get him some water? It is the least you could do for him while he waits for the results of the new investigation. I mean, you don't have to be so _cold_. After all he  _was_ just beaten."  
   
Sharon let out a slow even breath at the request in an attempt to overcome her instant irritation at his comment. _Cold?_ Rather than answer him directly, she smirked and walked across the room.  
   
At the sound of the cabinet opening behind him Andy exhaled wearily. He waited for a moment, silently collecting his strength to head back to the Murder Room. Provenza would have to be his ride after all. He heard the freezer door open and close. A moment later, a glass full to the brim with ice cubes was unceremoniously placed on the table in front of him.  
   
Andy stared at the delivery and angled his head in her direction, "Uh thanks?" He pointed to the glass, "For the ice. But, Captain, you seem to have forgotten the water..."  
   
Sharon smirked down at him and turned back to the door. As she reached for the door handle once again, she tossed her head back casually, "Just wait, Lieutenant… It will melt."  
   
His mouth fell open as she left the room. "Touché," he mumbled to himself. He grabbed the glass and slowly stood. Challenging her about her job was probably not his best decision today.  
-  
A couple of hours later Andy once again found himself in the passenger seat of his partner’s service vehicle. The Chief had given the team a break for dinner, to recharge. Thankfully, Provenza had not put up too much of an argument against driving his partner home.  
   
The two rode along in contemplative silence for blocks. Andy stared pensively out the front window, while his partner randomly hummed along to the radio. After a few songs, Provenza stole a glance at the other man, unsure if his partner was more physically sore after the fight or mentally upset after the investigation. He could tell he was upset about the day, and even though he did not really want to hear about it, he went ahead and broke the silence. “So, Raydor...” he sighed.  
   
Andy rolled his eyes, still facing forward, “Yeah...?”  
   
Provenza drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel, not really sure where to go from there. After a beat he raised an eyebrow toward his partner, “Well, hate to say you got yourself into this but, -“  
   
“What are you talking about?” Andy interrupted tiredly. He looked over to his partner, and repeated with a sigh, “ _You_ hate to say? You’re kidding right? You’re living for this.”  
   
Provenza nodded, eyes back on the road. “Well, sure I mean it is fun to watch you squirm under her glare, but I mean not the whole you’re under investigation part.” He paused and glanced over to his partner. “At least you know she will take care of the situation. I mean she may be many things - and I mean knowing you, you probably pissed her off pretty good when you found out - but at least she will get to the truth. We know the Zuman idiot is full of shit.”  
   
“Yeah, yeah,” Andy sighed. “I know. And that’s pretty much what she said too, I mean about getting to the truth. Of course I ran my mouth a bit. Looking back, maybe questioning those icy qualities of hers wasn’t my best move.”  
   
Provenza chuckled, “No one has ever accused you of thinking clearly before you speak. Especially when your temper is flaring. What did she say?”  
   
“Ah, not much.” He shrugged from his seat. “But, I mean she did not offer me a ride home if that says anything.”  
   
His partner continued to laugh, “Well, I’ll say it again. You get what you get when you play with that particular _villain_.”  
   
“Hey,” Andy huffed back his partner. “Let’s cool it with that. I mean I am already in enough trouble. I don’t need you adding new names onto my list of mental insults.”  
   
Provenza flipped on his blinker, “Well, you did tell her you would work on finding a new one...”  
   
“Funny guy,” Andy breathed as he braced himself for the turn. “I only barely mention her coldness earlier and that left me alone in the break room with a cup of ice.”  
   
Provenza accelerated out of the turn, “What do you mean?”  
   
Andy rolled his head in the other man’s direction, “I guess I was still a bit keyed up after you know the whole, you’ve been accused of being a dirty cop and we haven’t told you about it yet because we are investigating you - thing. So I was trying to piss her off a bit. I accused her of not caring, of being cold.”  
   
Provenza cringed slightly, “You are an idiot. You’re lucky she didn’t gut you.”  
   
“Yeah, well, public place and all...” Andy reasoned.  
   
“Public place...” Provenza nodded, “Well, it’s a good thing she doesn’t know where you live or have a set of keys.” The man paused and put his index finger to his chin as if he was thinking, “Oh, wait. She does.” Provenza chuckled at his friends’ displeased expression.  
   
“You done?” Andy asked blankly. “You want me to finish the story?” The Lieutenant waved his hand in the air, signaling for him to go on.  “So, as I was saying. I was probably being a bit of an ass, but I was keyed up and couldn’t help but snipe back at her a bit. I said something like I, the suspect, would at least like to have some water while I waited for my sentencing... Well, she didn’t like that. Instead, of a glass of water she plopped down a cup of ice and told me, _it would melt.”_  
   
At the joke, Provenza laughed so heartily that tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. “It would melt?” He let out between breaths. “Yeah, you’re in it, pal.”  
   
Andy returned his face forward and stared back out the window, “Aware.”  
   
“The almost makes me forget how frustrated I was with you earlier.” Provenza glanced over, “But my gods if she thinks she can sit on my desk.”  
   
Andy rolled his eyes, “You’ll do what?”  
   
“I’ll think of something,” Provenza stared out the window, “Something.”  
   
Andy smirked as his partner turned down his street, “Well, good luck with that.”  
   
Letting that comment slide, Provenza pulled up to Andy’s house and put the car into park. “You good from here?”  
   
“Yeah,” Andy moaned as he stretched out of the seat. “I can make it.”  
   
Provenza leaned across the center console, “Good, because you don’t look so good.”  
   
With his hand on the doorframe he frowned, “I couldn’t begin to guess why.”  
   
“Be careful, Flynn.” Provenza waved, righting himself back into his seat, “And don’t think I didn’t notice that little thing between you two and the files. If you’re still speaking after all of this, it would be best to not try to start anything with me.”  
   
Andy shook his head and closed the door. When his partner drove away he smirked to himself, “Well, if everything clears up? Challenge accepted.”  
  
Once he entered his home, Andy did little more than change clothes and fall into bed. At least it was better than the couch. In bed he stared up at the ceiling and replayed the events of the last few days. He had gone from a good meeting to what he had hoped would be an even better dinner only to be nearly killed. Then he found himself accused of being the bad guy and all he could do was sit and wait to be cleared. Also, Provenza had uncovered his secret, and now that was even under question. He was pulled from his recollections by the sound of his phone buzzing beside him.   
   
Squinting at the screen he swiped to answer. Without speaking he lifted the phone to his ear.  
   
“You calmed down enough to speak to me?” Sharon’s voice came over the line.  
   
Andy rolled his eyes, “Depends. Are you?”  
   
“Very mature.” Sharon stated. “Of course I am, Andy. Now, this is not the first time you have been in this situation. I know you’re upset because of the attack, but really.”  
   
Andy groaned into the receiver. “I know. I am still just a little pissed about all of this.”  
   
On her end of the line she raised her eyebrow, “A little?” She mocked, “Could have fooled me.”  
   
He ran his hand over his face, “Ha-ha. Very funny, Captain.”  
   
“Oh?” She perked up from her spot on her couch, “So, just Captain?”  
   
Andy rolled his eyes again, “Well, I guess that depends on how this all goes. I’m not going to try to interfere with the investigation, and what did you say? _Jeopardize_ your case or your reputation.”  
   
“That’s a big word for you, jeopardize,” she teased. “Glad to know you were listening.”  
   
Despite himself Andy smiled at her light-hearted banter, “Yeah, who knew the old dog had some new tricks up his sleeve.”  
   
“You’ve got the old part right,” she pushed. “We shall see about the new tricks.”  
   
“Hey now, Raydor,” he warned, feigning offense. “I can still pick up a on a few new things from time to time.”  
   
Sharon chuckled into the phone and shrugged, “Maybe.” After a moment of silence over the line, she decided to readdress the case. “So, Andy. I think there may be a lead as to the connection between the assault and Zuman.”  
   
“Okay...” he drawled, “But I thought I was not to be involved?”  
   
From her seat on her couch she nodded, “You’re not. However, I do need you to come in tomorrow for an identification. We may be able to wrap it all up if this is the guy who spoke to you after the meeting.”  
   
“Goodie,” Andy exhaled as he rolled onto his left side. “Have a few things I want to get off my chest.”  
   
“You are only going to be there long enough for an identification, Lieutenant.” She warned.  
   
Andy smirked, “Well, I am moving a little slow. I may accidentally spend more time there. You know, because of the whole thirty-something stitches thing.”  
   
Not allowing him to think he could pull one over on her she smiled sweetly, “Or we could just have a patrol officer drop by with a camera and a photo lineup...”  
   
“Okay, okay.” He sluggishly rolled back over and stared back at the ceiling, “You win. Identification and gone.“  
   
Sharon’s smile grew at his response, “I knew you would see it my way.”  
   
“Seems to be the trend.” He mused, “Don’t you get tired of being right all of the time, Captain?”  
   
Sharon sat up a little taller on her couch, “You know, come to think of it Lieutenant, it is a little bit exhausting. But, actually, no, not really.” She laughed at the puff of air he let out and continued coyly, “This whole being right thing though may work to your advantage if we have the guy from the meeting. I have a feeling we will be able to clear up a couple different cases with this one... even the one that has put you, as you said, under the microscope.”  
   
Andy ran his left hand over his face again. “That’s good to know. Although, you being right all of the time, does get kind of exhausting on my end as well. I mean to keep having to apologize.”  
  
She dropped her tone skeptically, “Really?”  
   
“Yeah,” he teased, “So, just to be safe, I think I will hold off on saying anything until it’s done.”  
   
Sharon snorted, “You do that then.”  
   
Andy grinned at her response, “Night, Sharon.”  
   
“Good night, Andy. Get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
   
She pressed ‘end’ on the screen and stood from the couch.  
   
Walking through and turning off the lights in her condo, she paused by the door. His torn leather jacket was still on the hook where she had hung it when she arrived home the other night. She ran her fingers over the slash through the side and shivered slightly, _lucky day_ indeed.  
 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the weekend there were a bunch of tumblr prompts/asks for these short little drabbles based on one-sentence dialogues. They were all super random, but I think I was able to incorporate one of mine into this chapter as a flashback. I hope it works... If you follow me over on tumblr you will recognize it, but I did expand it a bit. I also changed some of the transitions to hopefully allow it to fit into the story I had already created here. :) This chapter picks up the next day; after the team watches the Chief surprise Jeff Darby in her car via the monitors in Electronics.

**With a Bit of Luck Chapter 4**

After identifying Darby as the gentleman from his meeting, Andy slowly rose from the chair and casually stepped out of the room. He was not happy with having to leave his team and the Captain behind to work out their next move, but that was the deal. He was allowed to come in for the identification, but was not allowed to offer any further assistance.

No, Andy had to sit this one out and have faith that they would be able to solve the case without him; faith that the suspect would reveal something incriminating to allow them to nail down his connection with Zuman. There were a lot of moving pieces, but he knew he was innocent. He knew he had not persuaded anyone to flip on the criminal. It was just a matter of time before they would track down the evidence to prove it.

As he reached his desk, he picked up the office phone to arrange a ride home. Even though his partner had taken the time to pick him up that morning, the other man was not going to be able to leave again. Andy held the handset to his ear, but before he could dial out he heard the door to Electronics open and close behind him.

"I thought I was pretty clear about today," Sharon raised an eyebrow in his direction as she glided toward him. "Something about an identification and then you would be on your way? That you would not linger?"

Andy tugged at his sling, "Yeah, well, like I said, I am bit slower these days. Took me a little more time to gather the strength to move."

"Really?" Sharon drawled. "Well, you better get home then Lieutenant. It cannot be doing you any good to be moving around this much." She paused, her eyes sparkling mischievously, "After all, rest is key for proper healing."

Andy smirked, suppressing a laugh, "So I hear. Good thing I have a couple days off then, to rest."

"Indeed," she hummed, looking around the room to check their surroundings. There were a couple officers milling around, but the rest of the Major Crimes squad was still in the other room.

She turned back to him and dropped her voice slightly, "So, Provenza brought you in this morning? He's turning into a regular personal chauffeur." Andy chuckled at the idea. She peered at him challengingly, "A regular, _Driving Miss Daisy,_ situation you two have going."

Andy stopped laughing and stared back at her in disbelief. He placed his hand over his chest in mock offense, "Ouch, Sharon. That hurts. Are you saying I'm the old woman in that scenario?"

"Well?" Sharon drawled, coyly, allowing him to draw his own conclusion. At the sight of his annoyed expression, she was forced to stifle her snort by covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Regaining her composure, she stepped closer, "Oh come on, Andy. Lighten up. It was just a joke."

"I think it only counts as a joke if it is funny, Raydor." He challenged, "You had better work on that."

She rolled her eyes, but before she had a chance to defend herself his face broke into a smirk as well. She sighed, thankful he was feeling well enough to kid with her. She pulled the conversation back around to his ride, "So, Provenza brought you in...?"

Andy shrugged, "Yes, but he said I would be on my own for my voyage home. Not a round trip service today."

"I see," she glanced down at her watch. "Well, I guess you will need to start walking then. You have a couple hours of daylight left... Since as you said, you are moving a little slower these days."

Andy groaned, "Funny."

"I know," she beamed back at him, straightening her blazer proudly. At the sound of chairs scooting around in Electronics she looked down at her watch. "I do need to get back to work though, Lieutenant. Busy day. Sorry about your ride, I'm sure you will find someone to take pity on you."

"Pity?" He echoed. "You better watch it, Raydor." She smiled again, as he dropped into his chair, "I had a feeling I would be stuck with a ride from some kid in patrol, unless..." he trailed off, eyes shining, hoping she would have a better offer.

She ignored the implication and gently waved her hand in his direction, "Sounds like your best option. I mean I would love to help you out Lieutenant, but it seems I have a date with the FBI and a storage locker this afternoon."

"You?" Andy stared back at her, somewhat stunned. "You are going to help track down Darby? In the field? Isn't that a little outside of your paper pushing, rulebook writing, hall monitoring - skill set?"

She leered dangerously back at him, "Seriously? So that is what you are going to go with? Paper pushing? You know, I don't _have_ to help. I can sit back and wait. Just leave it up to the FBI and hope for the best. Sure, Agent Howard knows what he is doing, and Tao is going too… But you know those other guys…"

Andy put up his hands in surrender, "You're right. I give. All hands on deck. Go. Enjoy."

At his admission she grinned, "I'm right? Gosh you do say the sweetest things."

He rolled his eyes again, but did not have the time to respond. Behind them, the door to Electronics creaked open. "You're still here?" Provenza shuttered, eyeing Sharon as he emerged solo from the room. The Lieutenant pointed in Andy's direction, "He made the ID. That's all you were here for. Can't you give us some peace? Go back to the dungeon?"

Sharon shot Andy an exasperated look before she rounded on his partner, "Don't worry Lieutenant. I am on my way out, but instead of returning to my _dungeon_... I am going to close up my open investigation. Unless you have some reason I shouldn't be doing my job to help clear your friend of these _ridiculous claims_."

Provenza paused, "Oh, well, I guess that works too. Go on then, see what you can do. But really I think we can handle it from here."

"Thank you for the permission." Sharon droned. She turned back to Andy, "Heaven forbid I take charge of my own case. I mean I do have some experience when it comes to dealing with," she paused, her eyes flashing, " _dirtbags_."

Andy smirked at the comment, "Careful, Captain. Don't want to start tooting that horn too soon. Howard could take the guy down without you, and then where would you be?"

She gave him an unconcerned nod and turned to leave. "Well," she considered. "At least I wouldn't be here tied to my desk, because I got too cheeky with a superior officer."

"Funny," Andy mocked again, shaking his head as he watched her leave the room.

Provenza stepped into her vacated place beside the desk, "She's up to something." He pointed after her, but kept his eyes on his partner, "And you two better be careful with all of this, weird _flirting_ ," he choked on the word. He shook off the idea and hissed at his partner, "I don't know how I didn't see it before."

"Well, maybe you aren't the _elite_ detective you imagined yourself to be?" Andy suggested, staring slyly in the man's direction. When his partner began to redden, he casually waved his uninjured arm in the air between them, "Just a thought." Andy swiveled in his chair and picked up the phone again to put in his request for a ride home.

Still standing nearby Provenza grumbled, "Just a thought? I'll show you elite, my friend. At least I'm not the one that has apparently lost what little mind he has left and sided with the enemy of all that is Holy." Andy pretended as if he did not hear his partner and watched the man stomp over to his desk. Once there Provenza pulled his jacket off of the back of his chair and left the Murder Room.

—

Later in the day, after successfully tracking down Darby and catching him red-handed in the storage room, Sharon found herself walking upstairs to deliver her completed paperwork on her involvement in the apprehension. Just as she had planned, she had accompanied Lieutenant Tao, Agent Howard, and his other guys into the field. Luckily for them, she was able to stop Darby at the perfect moment to nail Zuman for the murders, the attempted murders, and his witness intimidation. The sequence of events also turned the case over to the Bureau to prosecute. Since the stash of old money linked the man to the missing FBI informant, and probable homicide.

With the completed paperwork absolving Lieutenant Flynn from any wrongdoings in the original case in her hand, Sharon decided to deposit it in person on her way home for the evening. She wanted insure the Chief had hard copies of the files to go along with the digital ones she had already sent. Plus, she did not mind the quiet walk through the halls. The Major Crimes division had been able to leave at a decent hour when the case was handed over.

Although, upon entering the Murder Room she was pleasantly surprised to see the Lieutenant sitting with his back to the door working on a crossword. Sharon smirked to herself and crept toward the man.

"So, Lieutenant," she whispered, leaning in close behind his ear. "Still think I'm up to something?"

Provenza threw his hands up to swipe at the air around his head as he flew out of his chair. "Ye' Gods!" He shouted, as his chair lurched backwards into the Murder Board. "What in the hell?!" He turned to her, still shaking off the shock from her unexpected arrival. "Captain! My Lord, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He yelled, walking briskly toward her wagging his finger, "Because after the crap I have been through with you and Flynn the last few days, that is all that makes sense: You are trying to kill me"

Sharon laughed heartily at his response, "Oh yes, that's it Lieutenant. I am so appalled by your existence that I have been cooking up this whole scheme for the last year and -"

"What?" Provenza interrupted, confused by the timeline. "A _whole_ year?"

Sharon shrugged off the disdain in his voice, "Well, give or take a month or two. Why? Jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?" Provenza made a gagging noise. With his hands around his middle he choked out, "Please, Captain. I am not even going to dignify that with a response... Give or take a few months?" He repeated in disbelief. "Look, as far as I am concerned you two are both idiots. Maybe you deserve each other after all."

Sharon's lips curved into an indulgent grin as she crossed her arms. "Oh, Lieutenant," she purred. "I cannot tell you how much it means for us to have your blessing. And you know? You have such a way with words, _two idiots._ " She placed her hand over her heart and sighed endearingly, "Just warms the heart."

"As if you had one," Provenza grumbled.

Sharon raised an eyebrow in his direction and warned, "Careful, Lieutenant. Would not want you to say something too cruel."

"Cruel?" He mocked. "Cruel? Are you kidding me? This whole situation is cruel. Cruel and unusual punishment… For me!"

Sharon smirked, "Well, good to know it is all about you then. Would hate to think you had someone else's concerns in mind."

"Well, uh, well," Provenza stammered. "I do. I am concerned for my _dear_ friend Andrew Flynn. However, it appears I am too late to intervene. You have done something to him. You and your evil ways. I should have realized when he stopped going out as often. When watching games on the weekends began to slow." Provenza paused, unable to recall the last time the two men had gone out for more than a casual meal. "Lord, I may be too late."

Sharon perked at the comments, thankful for the opportunity to get in one last dig for the day. "Perhaps," she tilted her head in consideration. "Although, speaking of game days." She leaned forward conspiratorially, "Do you want to know a little secret?"

Provenza rolled his eyes, "Oh, God. Definitely not."

Ignoring his request, Sharon grinned. "Well, remember a few months ago? You went over to Andy's for, I don't know which one, but for a game?"

Provenza shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Like I said, there have been lots of games to watch, and most of them are at his place."

Sharon raised her finger to her face and tapped her chin as if deep in thought. "Well, Lieutenant," she offered. "This would have been maybe one of those _last times_ you were just referring to, I mean before you said things began to slow..."

As her voice trailed, Provenza thought back. After a moment, a flash of a memory crossed his mind. "Wait, what?" He exclaimed, completely appalled. "That weekend the Dodgers were away? Afternoon game?"

Sharon smirked, "Yes, Lieutenant. I knew you would get there..."

* * *

_"What was that?" Sharon wondered, pulling away from him slightly from their spot on the couch._

_Andy paused to listen, "Sounds like someone at the door, maybe?"_

_"The door?" Sharon untangled herself from him and quickly jumped up. "Who could be at the door?"_

_"Well, since you are here, and my kids usually don't just drop by… um it could be Provenza?" he calmly rambled through his mental list of potential visitors._

_Sharon sped around the sofa, "Provenza? Andy, your partner is not to know I am here. That was part of the deal. No one from work." Now standing firmly behind the furniture, she reiterated, "No one."_

_"It's okay, Shar…" he began as he followed her around to the back of the couch._

_"No, it's not," she interrupted. Although, before she could say anything more, the front door opened. Andy swiveled his head toward the entryway and then back to her just in time to see her drop to the floor. She put her index finger to her lips and mouthed, "Shhh…"_

_Andy rolled his eyes, but said nothing._

_"Flynn," called his partner without looking up from his path. "Game time." Provenza tottered into the living room, but froze at the sight of two cups and a pair of glasses on the table. "Say, what's going on here?"_

_"Oh, just watching some television before the opening pitch," Andy offered casually, still standing on the other side of the sofa._

_"Yeah…" Provenza walked over to the table and touched the glasses. "These look oddly familiar..."_

_"Oh yeah," Andy scoffed, before his partner could get too worked up. "They're the Captain's." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Didn't you know? She comes over regularly." At his words, Sharon reached up from her spot on the floor and pinched the back of his knee. He faltered slightly, but kept his eyes trained on his partner._

_"Ha ha," Provenza droned sardonically, shaking off the idea. "If that were true I would have you committed."_

_Growing instantly irritated with his partner's quick rebuttal, Andy stood up a little straighter and pointed to the ground. "Oh yeah? Well jokes on you then. She's hiding behind the sofa." Stunned, Sharon stretched out and pinched his knee again in warning. He flinched, but forced a smile to conceal the sting._

_His partner rolled his eyes at the ridiculous idea, "Very funny, Flynn." Provenza passed into the room and stood between the coffee table and the couch. He waved his arm in the air purposefully, "And what in the hell is wrong with your leg?"_

_Andy bent over and eyed Sharon, searching for help in trying to think of a plausible explanation. When Provenza went to take a step toward him, Andy angled his body slightly, as if he were stretching. He waved off his partner, "Ah it's nothing. Just a little soreness from the new gym routine. Have to get ready for that physical. It will pass."_

_Provenza scowled at him skeptically, "Okayyyy… Well, anyway. You have everything ready? It starts in fifteen."_

_When his partner plopped down onto the sofa, Andy chanced another glance down to Sharon. Noting her frustration, he shrugged and mouthed, "Sorry?"_

_From her position on the floor she rolled her eyes. She turned away and slammed her back against the sofa - her knees bent, and arms crossed on top of them._

_At the disturbance to his seat Provenza complained, "Hey, watch it Flynn. I'm sitting here."_

_Andy shrugged helplessly down at her, as she dropped her head to her knees in defeat. He shrugged, silently saying, "Get comfortable?" and moved back around the couch._

_"Forgetting something?" His partner queried. When Andy lifted his eyebrow in confusion, Provenza drawled, "The food…?"_

_"Oh," Andy spun back around. "Yeah, let me just get the menus."_

_"My lord Flynn, it's like you had forgotten I was coming." Provenza mused, picking up the remote. He looked back down to the table and studied the two cups and the black-rimmed glasses. He closed his eyes for a moment and took in a contemplative breath, "Flynn, you did know I was coming, right? That_ was _just a joke about the Captain?"_

* * *

Still standing across from her in the Murder Room, Provenza threw his hands into the air again, "That's it. I knew something was fishy. I mean really? He responded, ' _Those are my reading glasses_ ,' I should have known." The Lieutenant scoffed at the memory, "Flynn doesn't read." Provenza paced the area, still upset about the revelation. "You know what?" He resolved jadedly, "I am done. Take him. I no longer care. I want no part in this. I don't want to know anymore. I am done."

"How lucky," she chuckled lightly at the reply. "I guess that's another point for me then."

"Another _point_?" The Lieutenant gasped. "Are you playing some kind of game here? I knew you had to be up to something more sinister than stealing my friend. You are really trying to drive me insane."

"As if that were not already the case," Sharon hummed in response. When he did not instantly move to speak, she glanced down at her watch and grinned, "Well, Lieutenant, I think my work here is done for the evening. It is getting late and I do have plans." She spun on her heel and walked away. As she rounded the corner she paused and glanced back, "It has been so lovely chatting with you today. I do hope the cases were not too strenuous. I am so thankful I could do my part in closing them for you."

Provenza fell back into his chair and watched her walk away. Shaking his head in disbelief he mumbled to himself, _"Lucky? Lord take me now."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The line given for the prompt was, "She's hiding behind the sofa." So, hopefully that worked and you all enjoyed the prompt. Thank you again to the those who kept supplying me with new ones over there. I don't think I will never get tired of tackling those little drabbles.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the little bit of a longer period between posts, I had a weird couple of days, hopefully I can get my head back on straight to get everything finished and posted. Thank you again for the comments and follows and thanks Ila for tolerating my crazy… This chapter is more transitional, but hopefully it still works. I had a bit of a time figuring out how to organize it. :/

The following Wednesday Andy was back at work, but still was not one hundred percent recovered from the attack. Luckily for him the team they had not yet caught a new case. So they had spent the majority of the last few days on paperwork. For his part Provenza had mostly recouped from his run-ins with the Captain, but still largely wanted nothing to do with any of it. He still was of the mind that he and his friend would never speak of anything outside of work ever again. Which was an arrangement that Andy was perfectly fine with upholding. He was after all still a bit tired after the events of the last case. So, having to deal with Provenza and his temper tantrums was not something he wanted to worry about while he was getting back into the swing of things.

Sharon had spent an extended weekend visiting her daughter in New York. With Christmas just around the corner she would be seeing both of her children in Park City, but Emily had a part in a holiday show that was only running a select few weekends. Her daughter had recently graduated and was still working hard on her dream to dance for the American Ballet Theater. This season was a good step in that direction, and of course Sharon did not want to miss her performance, regardless of anything else going on in her life.

She had arrived back in Los Angeles late Monday. The two had still not seen each other, but that was not completely out of the ordinary. They were used to living their lives separately, especially since the definition of their relationship was rather fluid in that they still had not had to think about much more than themselves. So, when she returned she had her own department to tend to. As well today's lunch with Chief Johnson that they had set up at the conclusion of the last case. Sharon hoped the lunch would allow them to discuss some of the potential changes that were underway within the department with their new Chief of Police.

_\- Lunch -_

When Brenda arrived at the cafe Sharon was already seated facing the entrance. Upon seeing the other women arrive, Sharon stood up and waved her hand to get her attention. Slightly mortified at the display, Brenda crossed through the main dining area to join the Captain at a high top table along the windows.

"Captain Raydor," Brenda greeted with a forced smile as she hung her purse on the corner of the chair. "Sorry I was late. I -"

"Didn't want to come..." Sharon interrupted, grinning slyly as if she were finishing the other woman's sentence.

Brenda smirked, "Well, possibly, but no." She stepped up into the chair, "Actually I was dealin' with some paperwork. Have the whole team available for me again. So just gettin' all that squared away."

"Well, that's good to hear," Sharon stated airily as she reached for her water glass. She took a sip and casually wondered, "So, even Lieutenant Flynn is off of medical restrictions then?"

Brenda waved her hand in the air to immediately assure the Captain, "Sure." She paused, not having expected the question and backtracked slightly, "Well, almost that is."

"Almost?" Sharon probed, hoping she sounded genuinely curious and not too accusatory or concerned that the Chief was not following procedure. "Is he? Or isn't he?"

Brenda squinted her eyes at the other woman, unsure as to if she was trying to trap her into saying something wrong. "Well, he will be soon. Don't worry. You were around quite a bit last week. You could see for yourself that he was takin' it easy, and also well on his way to his old self. He is at least able to go out into the field as a member the team, so long as he is not on his own. Then of course he has been at his desk since he was cleared by _your_ team."

"Of course, he was cleared," Sharon nodded, placing her glass back down onto the table. "Good to know that all of you are almost all back to work then." She dropped her attention to pick up her menu before casually adding, "I know I was around. I am glad to have been able to help you all with that case. Flynn seemed to be no worse for the wear when it was all said and done."

"Indeed, Captain," Brenda sighed already growing weary of the lunch meeting. "Lieutenant Flynn did seem to respond better than I had anticipated after you turned up to apprise him of your investigation. Funny how he can go from zero to sixty so quickly."

Sharon hummed, "Yes, he does seem to have a temper. Although, I do not want to even begin to dissect the inner workings of Lieutenant Flynn's mind today over lunch. He can be rather exhausting..."

Brenda nodded, slightly surprised at the comment, but quickly brushed it off. As she picked up her menu she mused, "So, have you been to this place before? Anything you can recommend?"

Sharon skimmed through the menu and without looking up reasoned, "Really everything I have had here really was delicious. You cannot go wrong."

Brenda nodded her head without saying anything more. She was thankful for the potential silence. She did not know what the other women had planned for the afternoon, but the sooner they ordered the sooner she could get back to the PAB. Before the awkwardness could linger too long the waiter arrived to take their orders.

"So, Captain," Brenda began as the waiter left. "What is it that you wanted to discuss exactly? I know you were sayin' something about our departments workin' better together…" she allowed her voice to trail in hopes Sharon would pick up the thought.

"Yes, that's right," Sharon smiled. "With all of the potential changes going on within the department under Chief Delk – new appointments, division restructurings…" She paused and reached for her water glass. "With all of that it would not be a bad idea for the current departments to be more cohesive in the way we share our resources with one another."

Brenda watched her take a sip of her drink and place the glass back on the table. "Really? Appointments and restructurings," she repeated. "Do you think Chief Delk is really going to change everything up so quickly? Sure he won't, I mean everythin' is workin' just fine right how it is. I mean why fix somehin' that isn't broken?" She sighed once again worried about how the changes could affect current positions and working relationships.

"That may be the general case," Sharon mused. "But wouldn't you say that even our minor cooperation during your last case was a positive for all involved? I mean we were able to tackle two cases and work alongside the FBI rather flawlessly."

"Yes," Brenda nodded. "But you were not really there to help with our case. You were there to investigate Lieutenant Flynn, not to help us."

Sharon nodded in return, "Yes that is true. I was investigating the attack on Lieutenant Flynn, his involvement in said attack, and then of course the allegations made by your felon turned suspect." She paused and leaned forward encouragingly, "But we also were able to put our past grievances aside and work together. To cooperate."

Brenda thought back to the evening at the hospital when the other woman had toed the line by suggesting Lieutenant Flynn could not identify Mr. Harris. As well as her presence a few other times, which did seem a bit odd. Even though she had said she was just trying to help. "That's true," Brenda considered. "So, is that why we are here then? You are just pointing out that we should work together more often and not to be so suspicious of one another? Because that goes both ways Captain."

"I know," Sharon agreed. "I have always been on the side of what is right. You all do not need to worry about me trying to pull one over on you. I want everyone in the department to succeed. We are only as strong as our weakest member, and we have the public welfare to consider above our own interpersonal feelings and relationships. There is no reason to fear my presence, or to distrust my department as long as you all continue to follow procedure." Brenda reached out to take a sip of her drink, but did not immediately reply. Sharon took the opportunity to go on, "Look, Chief. We have a high number of skilled and passionate officers in every department. If Delk does move forward with his plans to rearrange some things then you may be in the unique position to be a bridge for many others."

Brenda squinted her eyes back at the Captain, "A bridge? That isn't somethin' I am interested in. I like my job. I like my team. It is all workin' really well."

Sharon nodded again, "Yes, I agree. You have a great team, but sometimes there are things outside of our control. If Delk moves forward he won't really need your blessing. Maybe it is time to think of the bigger picture. After all, with your current position you will obviously be considered to move up the ladder." Sharon smiled, trying to appear as positive as possible, "Perhaps it would be a good idea to not bury your head in the sand. You could be proactive, just in case changes are made and you are put into a higher position of authority."

Brenda considered the comment, "That all seems like perfectly fine advice, but I do not know if it is somethin' I really need to be thinkin' about at the moment." She paused, but luckily before she was forced to say anything else more their food arrived. After the waiter placed the plates and double check that they were all right, Brenda took the opportunity to change the subject. She picked up her fork and smiled dryly, "So, Captain any plans for the holidays?"

Noting the other woman's obvious attempt to change the subject, Sharon picked up her own fork and began to dig around at her food. She was slightly annoyed with Brenda's reasoning, but there was really so much they could discuss without it devolving into something meaningless. "Yes," she forced a smile, "I am flying out to see my family. What about you?"

"That's lovely," Brenda cooed. "My parents are probably comin' here. We haven't hammered out all of the details yet, but that is the current plan."

Sharon pressed her lips into a smile, "Sounds like a nice Christmas then."

_\- Murder Room -_

Back in the Murder Room that afternoon Andy found himself at his desk working on some outstanding files and checking out a cold case. Most of the rest of the team were all at their desks completing similar tasks. Andy knew the lunch had been scheduled for earlier that day, and a text told him that the meeting had simply gone _all right_. Or at least all right in the sense that both women survived. Which probably meant they had had reasonably civil discussions about life and work. It also hopefully meant that while they would never be close friends they would at least be able to cooperate with one another on an almost friendly level. Andy could only imagine what Sharon would term as, " _All right_ ," but was pulled out of his thoughts by his partner.

"Psst, Flynn?" Provenza whispered as he neared his partner's desk. "Flynn? Hey!"

"What?" Andy hissed in reply, eyes still focused on the transactions on the screen. "I'm trying to work over here."

Provenza huffed, "No kidding? Well that's a change of pace for you. Guess that concussion must have done some good after all."

Andy turned his head toward the man and droned, "You done? Or was that what you wanted to say? Concussions are good for something? Great, thanks, message received." He paused, returning his attention to his computer screen. "Now, if you don't mind, some of us actually do work here."

Without thinking Provenza stepped forward and barked, "What? I work!" He paused in an attempt to calm himself. He took a step back and sighed, "Now, don't start with me on that. That isn't what I was going to say and you know it." Provenza shook his head and dropped his voice lower, "Flynn, I wanted to know about that lunch between the Chief and the Captain. I know it just happened, but I was hoping you would have some general idea. I mean, what on earth is that woman up to? Chief just came in and went directly into her office without saying anything."

Andy rolled his head away from the screen again and smirked, "Why are you asking me? Besides, I thought we were not speaking to one another unless it had something to do with a case. However, if you really are dying to know…" He let his voice trail as he reached for his phone. When his partner did not immediately reply Andy dropped his eyes to his phone and hooked his thumb behind him. "The Chief is in her office. Just go and ask her yourself."

"What do you…? Gods, no!" The Lieutenant exclaimed as he turned and fixed his eyes on the closed office door. "What if she is in a mood and my asking about the Captain just sends her over the edge?" Provenza turned back to his partner and fidgeted with his shirtsleeves, "I don't have enough Ding Dongs stored up to be able to counteract a Raydor-related explosion, thank you very much. I am sure _that woman_ told you something. So, I would just assume you fill me in from here, and not let me go blindly into something like that."

Flynn shrugged, rolling his chair farther away from his partner. "Well, too bad for you then. I haven't seen Sharon since their lunch. Remember? I have been here working." He moved his hand to the mouse and began to scroll through the document on the screen, "It looks like you will have to go on just not knowing. Besides, even if I did know something, I would not be sharing it with you anyway."

"Fine," Provenza scoffed, as he turned on his heel to head back to his desk. "Whatever, be that way. I don't care. I'll figure it out without you. God forbid we be some kind of team in all of this. Some partner..." As he walked away Andy was pretty sure he heard the man grumble the words, " _Share something_ ," and " _Precious Captain_ ," but could not be sure. Andy took a breath to stop his ranting, but before he had the chance to call to his friend, the door behind him opened.

"Oh, Lieutenant?" The Chief called after Provenza as she stepped out of her office. "Would you be so kind as to run this downstairs to, uh, to Captain Raydor? She was needin' some more information on a few things for the department."

Provenza spun back around in disbelief, "Are you asking me?" He pointed to himself, "You want _me_ to go down to _there_?"

"Well, yes, Lieutenant," she nodded. "You are already standin'. I don't want to interrupt anyone else while they're over here workin'. It won't hurt you to take a little break and deliver these files for me."

Behind her Andy dropped his head to his chest at the comment. Provenza watched the man's shoulders gently shake before he shifted his eyes back to the Chief. He shrugged, "Well, I guess I can. That is, if there is no one else is available." Provenza glanced around the room, but did not catch anyone's eye. He stepped forward to take the files. The Lieutenant cast another grave look in his partner's direction before he muttered, "I'll be back in a moment, Chief."

"Take your time," The Chief called after him. She spun around to Andy. With her arms crossed she queried, "What was that all about? Is something wrong with the Lieutenant?"

Andy waved his hand in his partner's retreating direction before turning back to his computer and sighing, "Oh, he's fine, Chief. You know Provenza he just likes to get worked about life in general."

Brenda pressed her lips together considering the statement. "Well, Lieutenant," she sighed. "Maybe he will be a little calmer after this whole new Chief thing clears up. Maybe that's what's been settin' everyone on edge these last few weeks."

Noting her hesitation, Andy swiveled in his chair, "Maybe... Hey, is something bothering you Chief?"

"Oh, well." Brenda muttered, straightening her cardigan, "Well, no not exactly. Just been thinking about some, some things lately. And well, maybe this whole new Chief thing is what's messin' with everyone. I mean even Captain Raydor seems to be affected."

"Really?" Andy smirked, "Even Captain Raydor? What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Brenda considered. "Well, I mean she has been much more agreeable, wouldn't you say?"

"Sure, Chief," Andy agreed swiveling back to face his desk. "I definitely found her to be more agreeable the other day. I mean when she was here discussing my package."

Brenda rolled her eyes, "Well, at least nothin' came of that." The Chief took a step toward her office, but paused to consider the last couple weeks. "Say, Lieutenant. You don't think there could be anything more going on? That she isn't up to somethin' more than just being more cooperative? There wouldn't be any other reasons you think as to why she has been hanging around more lately?"

"I don't know Chief. I don't ask too many questions where that woman is concerned." Andy shrugged, his back still to her, "I don't pretend to know the inner workings of that wicked woman's mind. For me it just seems best to steer clear."

Brenda tilted her head to the side, "Funny, she said somethin' like that too."

Not knowing exactly what she meant by the comment, Andy stiffened. He slowly swiveled his chair back around. "Probably because we have a mutual agreement going to stay as far away from each other as possible. As long as I play by the rules she does not need to come down here, or at least that is my hope."

Brenda pressed her lips together. Still unsure of what had taken her down this line of thought for the second time that day. She shrugged and turned back to her office door, "Well, Lieutenant. Whatever it is, hopefully it will work out for ya. With a bit of luck we won't have to see her around here until after the holidays."

Andy plastered a smiled on his face as she went to close the door behind her, "Yeah, Chief. Lots of luck." He turned back to his desk and shook his head. It seemed strange that now, after all of this time, people were finally growing suspicious. Perhaps that phone call had not been his best idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Provenza took his time walking the files down to Captain Raydor's office. It had been a while since he had found himself walking those particular halls, but the general feelings of annoyance they produced quickly returned; it was not his favorite department. After passing by a few of the desks, he found himself outside Raydor's door. It was open just enough for him to be able to see her writing at her desk. The office itself was much smaller than Chief Johnson's, but still better than others.

He knocked as he pushed the door open wider and grumbled, "Captain."

Sharon swiftly raised her head, slightly startled by his curt entrance, "Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Captain," Provenza bit out with forced professionalism as he stepped further into the office. "I have the files from the Chief here for you." He held out the files for her to take.

She reached out and nodded, "Oh. Thank you, Lieutenant. I had not expected your Chief to be able to get these together so quickly after our meeting."

"Your meeting?" The Lieutenant probed as if he was unaware anything had taken place. He adopted what he hoped was a passively interested tone and wondered, "When did you have time for a meeting? Weren't you out of town?"

With her eyes on the files she had just taken from him, Sharon smirked slightly, "Yes, I was. We just went to lunch today." She shrugged her shoulders, brushing off his inquisitive stare. "Nothing to concern yourself with Lieutenant."

Provenza pressed his lips together into a false smile, "Of course, Captain." He took a step back, "Well, I hope you have everything there that you were needing."

"Of course," she smirked. When he did not immediately go to leave she added, "Was there anything else?"

"Anything else? Well, no," Provenza stammered. "Just delivering those for the Chief." Seeing he was not going to get any more information out of her he made to leave.

As he moved toward her office door, Sharon returned her attention to her work. Before he had taken more than a step away she sighed, "I see. Well, thank you for the delivery. I am glad you were able to spare some time from today's puzzle to walk these down."

At the slight dig, he turned back around. "What was that Captain?"

Sharon glanced up, her eyes shining, "Oh, I was just saying that I was glad you could get away. I know how hard you work on those crosswords. I would hate for you to miss out on getting one completed while you all were between cases."

"I do not know what you are talking about. I work," Provenza challenged taking a small step toward her. "What is with the world today? First Flynn, then the Chief, and now you… It is like there is a huge conspiracy out to attack my work ethic."

Sharon suppressed a laugh, "Shocking that everyone would have the same thought." She paused and brought her pen to her lips as she gazed up at him, "What a strange coincidence."

"Coincidence?" Provenza huffed. "Coincidence? I do not for one second believe that is the case. You and Flynn must have communicated while I was walking down here. He was mocking my work habits too." Provenza crossed his arms, "There is no way you two have become telepathic in the last week."

Sharon grinned, "Telepathic?"

"Gods, I already said I was not okay with any of this. I have merely been minding my own business, trying to do my job," Provenza waved his hand in front of him. "And now the two of you think it is funny to question something that has been working for decades. I am definitely not okay with being ganged up on by you two insane people."

"Well, Louie," Sharon reasoned, tilting her head to the side. "It looks like you may just have to get used to the idea for now. I mean, for your own mental health and wellbeing. You seem a little stressed and high strong. Can't be good for you."

At the sound of his name he froze. Ignoring everything else she said, he choked out, "Louie?" Provenza took small step forward and grumbled, "Captain, unless I have divorced you - which will thank the good lord never ever be the case - my first name is and forever will be Lieutenant." He crossed his arms around his chest defiantly; trusting he had made his point.

A menacing smile appeared across Sharon's face. "Oh, but Louie," she cooed, undeterred by his little rant. "That may be a good rule, but what if someone outranks you?"

Provenza dropped his arms in shock at her logic, unable to think of a plausible way to counter. "Well, I, well," he sputtered and looked around the room for a moment. Not being able to shake her reasoning he took a step back and huffed, "Well, you may win on that one, Captain." He pointed his index finger in her direction, "but that does not mean I have to like it. I am not going to keep letting you _win_ this little game you insist on playing."

"Good to know," Sharon smirked again before returning her attention once again to her desk. "I do so enjoy our little chats. I would hate it if you decided to give up and let me _win_."

Provenza plastered a fake smile on his face as he left, "Yes, Captain. What a tragedy that would be." Sharon smiled to herself as he left the room and she returned to her tasks.

* * *

 

A couple hours later, Sharon sat at her desk and gathered her things to leave. She reached for her phone at the same moment it began to vibrate on the desk.

A tired smile crossed her face as she swiped the screen to answer. "Lieutenant Flynn," she nodded into the phone.

"Captain Raydor," he chided in return before dropping the professional pretense. "So, how did it go?"

"Do you mean the lunch?" She asked as she let out an exasperated breath, "Like I said, I guess it went all right. Although, part of me wishes I was still out of town. I mean Chief Johnson and then Lieutenant Provenza both in the span of a couple hours? What did I do to deserve that?"

On his side of the line Andy began to laugh, "It was catch up time for the couple of days away." He let out another chuckle, "Or, I guess that could be what you get for trying to be more friendly and cooperative."

"Very funny," she sighed resting her head against the back of her chair. "You know if it is that much of a hardship on all of you I am sure I could always find some reason to..."

"I take it back," he grinned. "Keep on with your evil plans of killing everyone with kindness."

"So lovely to have your understanding and your permission," Sharon clucked proudly. Although, after a moment of replying the lunch conversation in her mind she closed her eyes and sighed, "You do know I am just trying to help, right?" At the question Andy let out a skeptical sound, that forced her to go on, "Hey there hot shot." She smirked into the phone, "I am. I mean, sure you don't always seem to realize it, but who puts themself out there to make sure innocent officers are not dragged through the mud?"

Andy cautiously pressed his lips together to consider his next words, "Well, I guess that is true..."

"You guess?" She interrupted a little louder than she had intended. "Don't you start with this now too. Andy you know what my job entails."

"Yes," he drawled nervously. "Yes, I do."

"Good," she huffed bringing her fingers up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Because I am too exhausted to do this again today. Too tired to defend myself while trying to not upset someone who is too quick to judge. I have already had to deal with the Chief and her delicate ego, I don't really want to navigate around yours either."

"That's not fair," Andy responded a little too quickly. "I am being supportive. It is not my fault you had a rough day. You are the one who should be thankful to have at least one person on your side."

"Thankful?" Sharon clarified, sitting up a little taller in her chair. "Thankful that you are only an allegation away from flying off the handle in front of everyone in your division? One internal investigation away from questioning my motives and my team without thinking through the reasons for having a set of procedure in place?" She paused for a moment to regain control of her tone, "Let's not forget who raised their voice to whom the other day in the conference room. Was it necessary then?"

"Maybe not," Andy huffed. "But let's look at the track record shall we? Let's -"

"How about we don't," Sharon interrupted cooly. "I sincerely doubt you want to finish that statement, Lieutenant Flynn."

"You sure about that?" Andy choked out, "Captain Raydor."

"Oh I am," she countered before taking another deep breath to calm her rising ire. "I think it may be a good idea to hang up now. I was just on my way to my dinner. I would hate for you to say something you would regret. You do realize that you are almost as bad as the others? I am not going to continue to defend myself to you or anyone else. Especially when you refuse to recognize both sides. Understood?"

"Fine." He stated as he pressed end.

In her office she pulled the phone away from her ear and echoed, " _Fine_." Sharon stored her phone in her purse and finished packing up her files. She was meeting her friend for dinner and needed to get going in order to account for traffic around downtown.

* * *

An hour later Sharon sat in the bar area of the restaurant recounting the day's events to Andrea. "Well," her friend shrugged as she picked up her glass. "What did you expect? It's not like you can erase all of that history and animosity in a week..." she allowed her voice trail as she took a sip and nodded, "or a year or two."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "I know. Things take time, but it can still be annoying. Aren't I allowed to complain? I mean everyone else seem to get the chance..." She reached for her glass and took a sip as well. "I mean I do truly enjoy my job, I believe in it. I also have a deep sense of pride for what I have been able to accomplish for the department over my years there. However, with all of that being said - Do I enjoy being seen as the outsider? To be hated by everyone outside of my department?" Sharon paused to consider her own question for a moment while her friend listened from across the table. After a few breaths, Sharon smirked, "Well, I guess I don't necessarily dislike being hated. It does at least mean I am doing my job. Even if it would be nice to occasionally be treated as a person…"

"True," her friend smiled in agreement. "But still," she teased as she reached her glass and lifted it into the air as a toast. "To Darth Raydor, Queen of the Rat Squad… or whatever new name they have going for you this week."

Sharon snorted as she clinked her glass with her friend's, "Exactly." She took a sip and smiled, "But of course I would never let any of them know this, but I am a bit proud to embody such a character. I mean one who warrants such menacing nicknames. It means I am doing my job." She laughed, "I mean the fact that I can make a handful of them stop on a dime at the sound of my voice, or have another handful of them quaking at the sight of me means I at least have some kind of respect. Of course, if they realized my presence was a necessity to keep the department in line that would be all right as well..."

Andrea smirked, "I think they know."

"Possibly," Sharon took another sip. "Now, don't go telling anyone I secretly appreciate the notoriety of being able to instill that level of fear… because then it could really turn into an issue."

"Yes, you must maintain that balance..." Andrea took another sip before she teased, "Of course that whole persona of the tough as nails, uncaring witch seems to be contradicted by you sneaking around with that Lieutenant up there."

"I do not know what you are talking about, Andrea," Sharon grinned placing her glass back down on the table. When her friend rolled her eyes, Sharon smiled again, "Well, I mean that wasn't really the plan. He does kind of grow on you after a while though."

"Oh," Andrea smirked. "So, there was a plan? I mean, I just assumed prim and proper Sharon Raydor liked to live impulsively..."

As her friend's voice trailed Sharon swirled the liquid in her glass. Staring at her drink she shrugged and sighed, "Occasionally..."

"But how on earth did one impulsive moment lead to this?" Andrea asked, "I mean I am still confused about the timeline. Sure he is easy on the eyes and has that whole tough guy thing about him, but still…"

Sharon smirked, "I know. Trust me, I know what you mean. Actually, it all started with me having to go out with them to question a witness…" Sharon's voice trailed as she recalled the case. "Major Crimes was investigating a kidnapping, but of course had managed to tick off the reporting party. So, I went along to make sure that nothing got out of hand. Which of course things did…"

_Sharon dropped her keys into the bowl by the door and pointed to her desk, "Sit down over there, Flynn." Andy shook his head, frustrated by the command, but limped over to the chair. Slightly annoyed to be showing the man into her apartment Sharon ordered, "Just stay there. I am going to get the first aid kit."_

_As she disappeared down the hall, Andy dropped heavily into the chair. He glanced down at his injured leg and groaned to himself, "_ _That dirtbag._ _"_

_From down the hall Sharon heard him move and called, "Remember. Stay still." He squished up his face slightly and mocked her before she added, "And don't touch anything, Lieutenant."_

_Annoyed at her overhearing rules, Andy rolled his eyes defiantly. He reached out and shuffled the papers around on her desk just as she reappeared in the room._

_Rounding the corner she reached out and swatted at his hands, "Flynn! I said not to touch anything."_

_Andy shook off her touch and teased, "Hey now, Raydor. I am the one who just got jumped trying to question that guy with you. I didn't have to step in when he got a little irritated with your nagging. Show some sympathy over here."_

" _Oh, yes, my hero." Sharon mocked. "And I didn't have to offer to help you after you ran your mouth off at the suspect and he kicked you with those nice steel toed boots... After he was secured in the patrol car we could have driven the extra few miles to the hospital instead of coming here." She bent down in front of him, "Now, let me see your leg."_

_He let out a strained huff as she peeled away the blood stained fabric._

" _This is what we are talking about here?" She gawked up at him, "You're joking right? This scratch?"_

_He drew his leg away from her and studied the wound, "What do you mean scratch? I can almost see the bone." Sharon rolled her eyes at his exaggeration. Feigning insult, he moved to stand, "Fine, I'll just take my leg to someone who actually cares. Surely I can make it to the hospital before I bleed out."_

_Sharon blocked him with her hand and nudged him back into the chair. "Stop, Lieutenant. You're bleeding all over my carpet."_

" _See," Andy fell back into the chair. "I told you it was more than a scratch. Blood everywhere."_

_She shook her head and set out fresh gauze and alcohol swatches. While he watched her motions as she silently began to dress the wound._

_At the sting of the alcohol, he pulled his leg back slightly and warned, "Hey, watch it Raydor."_

_Still annoyed with his embellishment she scolded, "Oh, don't be such a baby, Flynn. You are worse than a child." She pressed her lips together and delicately blew at the scrape to cool the burn. "Better?" She questioned as she looked up at him._

_Thinking he actually saw something like care flash across her eyes he sighed, "Yeah." He turned his head, suddenly uncomfortable with their closeness._

_Sharon felt the change as well and moved to stand. "Let me see if I have something more than gauze and a few Band-Aids to wrap this with. You may need stitches after all."_

_Andy reached out to help steady her movement. At the feel of his hand on her elbow she glanced down and whispered, "I thought I said not to touch anything."_

" _Well," he shrugged now sure she was trying to avoid the growing tension in the room. "I've never been very good at following the rules."_

_She smirked and leaned forward, her face inches away from his, "No. You haven't."_

_They sat silently, eyes locked. After a brief moment she pulled away, "But today is as good as any to start." She tossed him a challenging glance._

_Andy looked into her eyes and smirked, "I agree." With her still a few inches away he reached out to pull her back to him._

After the retelling, Andrea could not help but grin, "I mean, sure I can see how it happened that night. I just don't see how it is still a thing today. He is not exactly the long term relationship type."

"Well, I mean it really isn't that kind of an arrangement," Sharon shrugged. "But really, who would have known that hot headed ass would be so clingy." When her friend burst into laughter Sharon could not help but giggle along, "Yes, and I mean he has some other positives as well."

"I bet," Andrea choked out between laughs. "It is a bit strange though how the rulebook herself is seemingly dating someone within the department, and I mean someone like Lieutenant Flynn."

Sharon eyed her friend, "Well, I don't think we are _dating_." She squished her face at the word. "I don't know that seems so strange. We just see each other, maybe… I don't want to get into it right now, things get complicated when you try to dissect them. Plus, he likes to test me and right now I am still too frustrated with him to imagine anything more." She picked up her glass again, "Besides, no matter what you want to call it, it is not really against the rules. I mean there are loopholes."

"Loopholes?" Andrea ginned, "Leave it to you to know all about those."

Sharon casually shrugged, "I do have a working knowledge of the regulations. It is almost like I helped write the rules, or something."

"Or something," Andrea echoed grinning at her friend's comical response. "Well, whatever is going on… I say, good for you. Especially since that loser of a basically ex-husband of yours has been in and out for so long. I mean you do not have to be a nun just because you have your own strange reasons to string that man along."

"Yes, I am still allowed to live." Sharon nodded, "and I will deal with that other part when I need to. This is all fine for now."

Andrea smirked, "Seems like it." She glanced down at her phone to check the time, "Well, it is getting kind of late. I still need to finish a few things for my case." She glanced up to find their waiter.

"Yes," Sharon agreed grabbing her purse. "I have some things to do too. It has been a very long day." Her friend gave her a sympathetic smile as she went on, "Thanks for listening to me complain about work. It really is not that bad, just a lot going on right now."

Andrea shook off her comment, "You weren't complaining. They are all just special treasures and you are the lucky one who gets to deal with them more regularly. I do not envy you one bit."

Sharon smiled, "You are involved with your fair share as well."

"True," Andrea agreed. "But they have to be nice to me. Otherwise I would not be able to take their cases to court."

Sharon shrugged, "Yes. Although you would think the fact that I could recommend them for additional trainings, seminars, or even termination would afford me at least some support."

"Well, who knows you could get lucky," Andrea mused as the waiter returned and she laid down some cash. "We will see what the new Chief has planned."

"Who knows," Sharon repeated as she stood. "Thanks again, Andrea. I am sure I will see you soon."

Andrea smiled, "More than likely. See you later, Sharon."

After she got back to her car Sharon pulled out her phone. There was a missed call from Andy, but she was not really prepared to rehash anything from earlier just yet. She had had a good evening with her friend and did not want that to potentially be ruined by having to defend her self once again. However, when she pulled into the parking garage at the base of her building she noticed a familiar car in the visitor parking spot. She dropped her head for a moment to gather her strength before exiting her car. As she stepped out and closed the door Andy emerged from his as well. Before she could speak he put his hands up in front of him in surrender and held out a take out bag from the bakery around the corner.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I worked another tumblr drabble into this chapter as the flashback... The one sentence prompt was "You're bleeding all over my carpet." In my original response she just leaves... but I tweaked the ending a bit to make it work here. Hopefully that made sense...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has read, bookmarked/kudoed, or reviewed this story. I really appreciate you all. I think I have mentioned this before, but I had never written anything like this until around this time last year. (Honestly, I do not think I had ever written anything "creative" other than journal assignments in elementary school.) This is one of the ways I cope with the not so fun thoughts in my head. Everyone has their issues and their coping mechanisms, but this is one way I have found to calm down when I am spiraling. I have always enjoyed thinking of stories after watching a film/show or after reading a book, but this experiences has been the first time I have taken the time to write them down. So, this story is just another version of me thinking, "what if it had gone this way...," and then running with it. So, thanks for rolling along with me. Hopefully I will someday figure out how to stay more on topic, or find a plot. lol This update is maybe a little heavier, but we are turning it back around to the more fun stuff.

**With a Bit of Luck Chapter 7**

"Flynn," he whispered hoarsely into the phone as he rolled onto his side. At the sound of his partner's voice on the line, he brought his hand up to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose and muttered, "Okay, yeah." As Provenza continued to rattle off the details, he grumbled, "Okay be right there." Squinting he brought his phone in front of his face and pressed his thumb to the screen to end the call. Andy exhaled and dropped his arms back to his side upon seeing, " _3:17am,_ " flash on the screen. He turned his head and buried his face into the pillow not wanting to muster up the strength to get out of bed.

"You're going to be late," came a sleepy voice to his right. "The rules only allow for a certain amount of travel time." She burrowed deeper into her comforter and hummed, "You have a specific arrival window…"

"Yeah, yeah," he interrupted, rolling onto his other side and stretching out to pull her closer. Andy encircled his arms around her and whispered, "I don't want to hear from the walking rulebook at the moment." He danced his fingers up the side of her leg to emphasize his point, "Even if she does walk in with a pair of the - ."

Sharon grinned and gently reached back to poke his side before he could finish his sentence, "Hey, buddy. Are you looking for a sensitivity seminar to go along with the one for failure to-."

"Hey lady," he laughed as he reached out to still her hand. "This is a neutral zone, nothing here can get me into trouble there." When she rolled to face him, Andy smiled, "And that one was your rule too."

"It is so nice to know you do listen, occasionally," she teased. "That you can sometimes quote the rules… even if it is only to use some of them against me."

"Of course I listen," he interrupted again. He closed his eyes and hummed, "I would not say I was using them against you though. I am merely pointing out the flaw in your empty threat."

"Empty threat?" She repeated still facing him. Sharon squinted her eyes playfully and poked his side again, "If you feel that the rules give you free reign to be cheeky, then we can always reevaluate them, Andrew... or eliminate their need all together."

At her touch he crumpled slightly and opened his eyes laughing, "I take it back. Nothing empty about your threat." He bent over and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Damn straight," she chided pulling away from him slightly.

Still smiling he went on, "No need to reevaluate anything. The rules are the rules."

"I knew you would see things my way," she teased closing her eyes again. "Careful though, don't let your partner hear you saying the rules are necessary. He may have a coronary on the spot."

Andy rolled his eyes, "Serves him right… but let's add another rule: No talking about Provenza in the bedroom." When she opened her eyes, he added, "Or ever."

"Fine by me," she grinned. "It is just nice to know you have reevaluated your position on such things."

Taking the opportunity to make sure she knew he was still being serious, even as they were joking, Andy leaned toward her and stressed, "Well, like I said last night. I am forever sorry for implying you were using them against people. That you did not care."

"Thanks," Sharon bit down on her lip at his change in tone. "I know you try. Sometimes everyone all at once can be a little overwhelming."

"I'm sorry I sent you into defensive mode," Andy sighed pulling her closer to him.

Sharon shrugged, trying to alleviate the tension, "Well, at least you are coming around. My wicked plan to make you all rational, level-headed, rule-following officers seems to have been a success."

"A success?" Andy grinned, "You truly are evil."

With a self-satisfied smile Sharon rubbed his arm, "Yes, but since we said it here, no one can ever know out there."

"Very convenient to have those rules in place then," Andy smirked.

Sharon leaned forward, placing her lips just beside his ear to repeat his words, "Very convenient." She pressed a light kiss to his temple before rolling away with mock seriousness, "Now, Lieutenant, get moving. It truly would be a shame for you to be written up for failing to arrive on time... you don't like seminars. Plus, I still have a couple hours to sleep."

"Wicked woman," he drawled as he sat up and pulled himself out of bed.

On her side with her back to him Sharon smirked at the comment. She heard Andy lumber into the en suite and begin to get himself ready for work. At the sound of the water running Sharon rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Lost in thought, she recalled the events of the last couple of weeks, as well as her conversations with Andrea and even the last few with both Chief Johnson and Lieutenant Provenza. With their increasing interactions at work, the potential for others to discover their relationship had grown. It had been fun to tease the Lieutenant, but it was possible they were heading toward something more. After all, he was using his toothbrush. The one she had suggested he leave here - just in case. She sat up knees bent in front of her and looked toward her closet. The door was open just enough to see one of his suits hanging next to hers - so he would not have to rush home if he stayed over. Sharon bit down on her lip as her eyes fell to her spot on the bed. She was on her side - because at some point over the last year the left side had become his. At some point the casual fling had turned into something comforting and familiar.

"I thought you were going back to sleep?" Andy wondered as he emerged from the bathroom, disrupting her train of thought.

Sharon covered for her musings with a soft smile. She lifted her arms to cloak them loosely around her bent knees, "Just admiring the view."

Andy rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Sure, Sharon. Go back to bed babe. It isn't fair for me to drop by late and then wake you up early because of a roll out."

Sharon smirked at the comment, "That doesn't matter." He smiled in return as he stepped into the closet. With his back to her Sharon whispered, " _I'm glad you came._ "

_She stood in the doorway with her arms wrapped loosely around chest. "Andy?" She squinted up at him, "What are you doing here?" He was standing uncomfortably on her porch. The light from inside barely illuminating his emotionally exhausted face._

" _Look, Sharon, I know it's not your problem," he exhaled dejectedly and glanced down at his hands. He shuffled his weight between his feet and sighed softly, "But I need a place to stay."_

_Confused by his statement and defeated tone Sharon dropped her arms and leaned against the doorframe. "Okay," she paused as her eyes scanned his appearance, "but why would you come here?"_

_Andy rubbed the back of his neck and looked up to meet her eyes. "I don't know," he shrugged, "I couldn't go home. I didn't know where to go. I just got in the car and started driving. Next thing I knew, I was in front of your house."_

" _Look, Andy," she sighed standing taller in the doorway. "I'm sorry, but you can't just show up here in the middle of the night. My children are asleep. It is 3:00 in the morning... and I mean Jack isn't here either if you were looking for him."_

_Dropping his head, Andy shrugged again, "I know. I'm sorry. I just, I mean. I should go." He turned and ambled back in the direction of his vehicle._

_Not used to seeing him so troubled she stepped from the porch, "Wait." He slowed, but did not turn around. Sharon hurried after him, "Andy, wait. Come back."_

" _You're right," he exhaled as she reached him. With his eyes still on the ground he mumbled, "I shouldn't have come here, it is the middle of the night." Sharon stood next to him with her arms crossed lightly around her middle. He fidgeted slightly, "I just can't win. I am trying, but she won't let me come home." He glanced up to her and exhaled, "Then at work, I have your squad breathing down my neck. Watching me for any missteps. For any slips... but I don't know." Andy took a small step back and gestured toward her house, "I just, we all used to be friends. You, Jack, Me, Sandra... We were all happy in our own ways." He shrugged and began to ramble, "or mostly happy. We were just trying to navigate it all. Things are different now, I know. You have had to take a transfer. Word around the office is that Jack left again. As for... I know I made my mistakes, but where did it all go wrong?"_

_Sharon bit down on the inside of her cheek at the comment. She was not a fan of the office rumor mill or being mentioned in it, but it was unavoidable at this point. Sharon had faced some backlash for her decision to transfer, but her children were more important. She had to make the change to a more stable schedule and safer environment to be able to be there for them. Shaking off the need to defend herself she moved to reach for him, "I don't know where things went wrong for anyone, Andy. I'm sorry. We can't always predict or control our lives, but we can adapt to the changes as they come. Even if we feel we contributed to those changes." She brushed her hand against his arm, "You can stay here for tonight. The couch is free. Come on inside." She tugged slightly on his arm to direct him toward the door, "Then tomorrow... tomorrow you can tell me what is going on and we can go from there."_

_Andy lifted his eyes to hers, "Thanks, Sharon. I just, I can't seem to get anything right. I really am sorry for just showing up like this. It's not your problem."_

" _It's all right, Andy. For you and your family's sake I'm glad you came here instead of going somewhere else." Sharon let her comment hang for a moment before she tapped her hand lightly on his elbow to guide him toward the door. "You may think my department is watching you for any slip ups, but you just have to keep working, to stay focused on what is important to you. You will get there. It just takes time."_

The following morning they had discussed his options and he had left. He was working on his sobriety, but shortly after that evening he had checked himself into a rehab facility. Ninety days later he returned healthier and sober, but his family still was not ready for him. As a result he threw himself into his work. His passion for the job had the two of them knocking heads more often than not, but it was something. They never brought their pasts into the office and neither one mentioned the night he searched out a friend instead of a drink. They simply moved forward.

Back in the bedroom, Andy emerged from the closet to find Sharon still sitting up in the bed. Her eyes had a slightly far off look to them as she let her mind wander through her memories.

"Sharon?" Andy whispered as he gently rubbed her shoulder. "You all right."

Sharon shook herself slightly to come back to the present. She looked up to him tiredly and hummed, "Sorry?"

"I was just saying that I was leaving..." Andy prompted. "Where were you just now?"

Sharon reached up and squeezed his hand. She tilted her head and smiled softly, "Don't worry. Just thinking about the past."

"Oh," Andy sighed as he pressed his lips together in consideration. "Lots to unpack there..." he let his voice trail for a moment before sitting on the edge of her bed. "But, it is the past. Rocky starts, long winding paths, and such."

Sharon grinned thoughtfully at the comment, "And such."

"Well, Sharon," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, we have lived our lives. It is strange to imagine we were all young once. That at one point we were all just starting out, thinking we could take on the world." He paused, "Then things began to fall apart. Marriages, friendships, families... and then there was just anger, resentment, and..." he shrugged as his voice trailed.

Sharon lifted the side of her mouth into a reluctant half smile, "Well, that's life I guess. We could never have predicted how things would turn out. We just had to respond to the changes the best way we knew how. You did not let your demons win, others did."

He shrugged, "But I was pretty horrible while I was battling them... and I guess if we want to get technical it's still a battle."

"That's true," Sharon assured him. "But we all make choices. Some choices are better than others. That was then."

Andy smirked, "And look at now." He let out a chuckle, "I'm still quick to anger and showing up unannounced."

"Yes," Sharon rolled her eyes as she smiled in return. "But this time you brought dessert… and you have mellowed."

"Damn straight," he smirked repeating her earlier sentiment. When she smiled again he murmured, "Well, Sharon. I just know that sure we all make mistakes, but I am working very hard at keeping the big ones to a minimum."

"You know it is kind of strange if you think about all of that. I mean strange to be sitting here having this discussion with someone who loathed my existence."

Andy considered her words, "I don't know about loathe. You were just really annoying." He laughed softly, "You went from one of us to one of _them_. Plus, it was kind of fun to test the waters."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Well, it was not that fun on my end."

"I know that now," Andy assured her. "I guess some of us may have forgotten that you were a person and had a heart…"

"Who knew," she shrugged her shoulders casually in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Andy glanced over to the window and then back to her, "I'm sorry for not always remembering that, even now."

She rubbed his arm and smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry. Everything is all right." She pressed her hand against his side, signaling for him to stand, "You're going to be late, Lieutenant. Better get a move on it before your partner gets too suspicious or jealous."

Andy rolled his eyes and smirked, "I can pretty much guarantee he will do whatever he can to avoid drifting toward that conversation."

"Probably so," Sharon laughed quietly as she leaned forward and pecked his lips. "Now, get going."

Andy stood up and brought his hand to his forehead in salute, "Aye aye, Captain."

Sharon rolled her eyes and curled back into bed, "Be safe."

Half an hour later Andy rolled up to the crime scene. Most of the team was already there, along with a dozen or so other officers. The fire department was working to put out the last remaining embers, and Kendall was ready to examine the body.

Andy edged toward his partner, "Why so glum?" He asked with a little too much cheer given the time and the scene.

His partner rolled his head to give him a challenging stare. "I have never been happy at this hour, Flynn. No one likes being rolled out at 3am," he muttered. "And that usually includes you. What in the hell has got you in such a good mood?" Andy simply smirked back at his partner without a word. "Ye' Gods. On second thought don't answer that question. Don't answer any question for that matter. Just stay away from me."

"If only they could happen," Andy chuckled at the thought. They both turned to watch the LAFD put out the last remaining flames on the vehicle and surrounding area. He leaned over, "Well, at least she should be out of this one. You will have a little bit of peace. Unless of course you just drop by the house again or something."

Provenza rolled his eyes and groaned, "Ew, Flynn, just ew... And let's hope that she will not be around to sit on my desk or to call me by my name." He shuddered, "Can we stop this now? Besides it seemed like things were a bit rocky on your end of that phone call earlier."

"You were listening in?" Andy smirked, "You're worse a Mrs. Kravitz with your eavesdropping and gossiping." When his partner began to puff, Andy cut him off, "Not that it is any of your business, but sometimes people argue. That does not mean it's over... which I mean may be a stretch for you considering all of your past relationship experiences."

Provenza stepped forward and dropped his voice, "Okay, Flynn that's enough. Let's just get back to -"

"Gentleman," twanged their Chief, interrupting their argument. "What do we have?"

"Well, Chief," Andy began turning from his partner. "Kendall just gained access to the victim. On the surface it looks like an accident, but the guys called us out when the vehicle fire was not consistent with a typical crash."

Brenda nodded, "All right. Well we will work that angle." She turned to Provenza, "Lieutenant would you make sure we have all of the witness statements..." The older man nodded and trooped off toward the tape **.** Andy shook his head as he watched Provenza stomp away.

"What was that all about, Lieutenant?" Brenda probed as she passed under the tape. "Seemed like you two were discussin' something important when I walked up."

Not entirely sure what the Chief had possibly heard, Andy simply smirked, "Don't worry, Chief. He is just a grump. Nothing new."

"Fine," Brenda lamented. "Just seems to be a little more extreme these days...You two and a few others."

Andy waved off her comment, "Nothing too crazy, Chief. Just a typical early morning."

Brenda nodded, "Okay, well let's get this wrapped up out here then."

Andy nodded and walked over to check on Buzz and the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback was originally a drabble "I need a place to stay."


	8. Chapter 8

**With a Bit of Luck Chapter 8**

A few days later the team was still working to wrap up the case. The afternoon was dragging on, but in general their case was moving forward. They had identified the victim as a missing UNLV student visiting Los Angeles for the weekend. They had tracked her back to the bar where she had gone missing, and the friends she had left behind. Also, video footage of the area had shown that the car found at the scene had been stolen from a nearby valet. The only thing still not finalized was identifying a suspect. The team was working to hunt him down via a grainy traffic cam image of the driver running a red light.

In the Murder Room half of the division was fielding calls and tracking leads while the others combed through the video footage for better identification. So far the only hits had been dead ends, but the nature of the scene - the crash and the fire - had lead some of them to think it was not your everyday citizen, or a first time offender. On that end, Chief Johnson was out working to be a bridge between the LAPD and other law enforcement agencies in the area to see if there were other similar crimes, or possible connections.

They were also searching within their own department for possible suspects or connections to the crime. In an effort to be more cooperative, Chief Johnson had called down to internal affairs to see if there was anyone or anything her division needed to be made aware of before continuing their investigation. Since Major Crimes had been working around the clock, Sharon opted to hand deliver any pertinent files that afternoon. Even though the nature of the case was very serious, as she rounded the corner into the Murder Room she could not help but smirk at hearing the reaction of the Lieutenant seated to her left.

“Oh God,” Provenza grumbled under his breath as the sound of her heels neared his desk.

At hearing the comment, Sharon slowed her pace for just a moment and leaned toward him. She barely raised her voice above a whisper, “Yes, that’s me. But Lieutenant don’t go spilling my secret.” Before he could respond she righted herself and continued her walk toward the Chief’s office. Not having expected her to hear him or to comment Provenza inhaled too quickly and choked on the shock. His coughing drew the attention of the rest of the team.

“You all right, sir?” Buzz called from his chair next to Mike’s desk. The two men were working on piecing together the CCTV footage of the stolen vehicle traveling through the city after picking up their victim. 

Still coughing Provenza shook his head for them to ignore him and choked out, “Fine. Fine.” Buzz gave him a skeptical look, but swiveled in his chair to return his attention to the video.

Provenza glanced across the room to his partner. Andy had his eyes on his computer screen, but was pressing his lips together very tightly to hold back his amusement.  Sharon was seemingly unfazed by the interaction. She was stopped just on the other side of the Chief’s door, poised to enter. 

The Captain knocked on the office door, but was interrupted by the man seated behind her. “Chief isn’t in at the moment, Captain.”

Sharon turned and met his professional tone with her own, “Oh. Thank you, Lieutenant. Do you know if she will be returning any time soon?”

Andy rotated his chair around slowly and explained, “Well, she and Gabriel had a couple things to follow up on. Then I think his Holiness was expecting an update.” Sharon nodded as he continued, “So, it could be a while.”

“I see,” Sharon hummed stepping away from the door. “Well, I guess I will just leave these here with you then.” She held up the files in front of her. “Would you see that she gets them, Lieutenant?” 

Andy smirked and nodded as he took the folders, “Yes, Captain.”

Across the room Provenza rolled his eyes at the two and stood. He walked over to them and huffed, “Captain, you do realize we are in the middle of a case. A case that does not involve you.”

Sharon placed her hand over her chest in mild offense, “Lieutenant, that hurts. After all I have done for you all over the years...” she let her voice trail as she turned to Andy and then back to Provenza, “I feel so unappreciated.”

Shuffling his weight between his feet Provenza pointed at her and muttered, “That is not what I meant, but Captain we don’t need you here. We haven’t had any issues with false claims or officers negatively involved in this case.” He tossed his head in his partner’s direction, “Plus, you’re only going to distract the idiot.”

“The idiot?” Andy mocked, sitting up taller in his chair. “You’re one to talk. You and your -“

“Gentleman,” Sharon interrupted coyly.  She took a step forward and grinned, “Didn’t you say you were in the middle of a case? Doesn’t seem like the best plan to sit and argue about which of you is the bigger idiot. Talk about an exercise in futility.”

Provenza abruptly closed his mouth and cut his eyes challengingly at the Captain. Before she could add anything else the Lieutenant took a small step backward, “I do not think that is what is going on here, Captain.” He crossed his arms and nodded toward his partner again, “But all evidence does point to this man having completely lost what little sense he once possessed. So, I would say that yes, he does appear to be winning on the idiot front.”

Sharon had to bite down on her lip to suppress a laugh as Andy stood up and stepped toward his partner. He hurriedly looked around the room to make sure the others were still working and lowered his voice, “Look, that is not any of your business. And you know damn well I am doing my job here, just like any other day.”

“Trust me,” Provenza ground back. “If this were just like any other day I wouldn’t be here witnessing whatever weird flirting ritual you two have going on _‘See that she gets these files’_ yuck,” he mocked. “Believe me, if I could go back into the happy state of unknowing and unseeing then I would in a heartbeat, but unfortunately that is not the case.”

Andy clenched his teeth and forced his face into a smile, “I am sure if that is what you really want, it could be arranged.”

Sharon reached out and ran her hand down his arm before tucking each hand into the pockets of her blazer, “Let’s all calm down. Lieutenant Provenza, would you like a coffee? Or a doughnut?”

Confused, Provenza whipped his head around to her and stammered, “A, a what?”

Sharon took a step back and opened her body to the small hallway. She forced a smile and nodded down the hall, “A coffee or a snack, Lieutenant. Just thinking it could be a nice break.”

“You’re offering to get us coffees?” He probed, now completely distracted from the argument.

Sharon shrugged and took a step down the hall, “Not exactly. I was more suggesting you two chill out and take this little lovers quarrel down to the break room. I am sure Mike and Buzz would like to continue studying those videos in relative peace.”

“Lover’s what?” Provenza huffed loudly, drawing the attention of the rest of the room.

Andy tossed his head in Buzz’s and Mike’s direction. He shrugged tiredly as if silently saying, ‘ _don’t worry. Provenza is being Provenza_.’ Andy brandished his hand further emphasizing that there nothing for the others to be concerned about. Confused, but not wanting to get involved with the other men, both Buzz and Mike returned to their task.

With Mike and Buzz otherwise occupied, Andy reached out and pressed his hand into his partner’s shoulder. Still frustrated with his friend’s antics he guided him toward the hall and muttered, “Come on. Let’s go.”

Sharon restarted her trek and lead the way down the hall with the two Lieutenants falling in behind. As they walked, Andy leaned over and frustratingly whispered to his partner, “Why are you like this? You’re making this whole thing so much more complicated...”

“Thing?” Provenza repeated under his breath, with his eyes on the Captain’s back. “You’re the one in a, a,” he paused and squished his face as if disgusted by the term he was about to use, “ _relationship_ with that woman.”

Andy rolled his eyes, “It is more complicated than that.” He sighed, “Besides that does not mean you get to just jump in anytime you feel like it. You are the one who barged over being a total ass. We were just working.” Provenza widened his eyes at the comment, but before he could comment they had reached the door.

“Gentleman,” Sharon interrupted brusquely as she turned to them. She opened the door and gestured inside, “The coffee.” The two men ended their conversation and entered the room.

Sharon held the door open for the two men as they silently passed through. To avoid any awkward silence Andy took the initiative to start the coffee pot. Provenza rolled his eyes at the obvious avoidance tactic, but wisely said nothing. After the Lieutenants moved by Sharon closed the door behind them.

Walking toward the counter with her hands still in the pockets of her blazer she hummed, “So, someone is being and ass, or an idiot.” She paused as she leaned against the counter and smirked, “I honestly don’t know how you two remain friends, or let alone employed.”

“Now, Captain,” Provenza reasoned. “That’s not exactly correct.”

“Oh really?” She drawled. “So you are saying that you two are both the ass and the idiot?”

With his back to them Andy snorted a laugh into the crease of his elbow. His partner bumped him before pointing at Sharon, “Funny, Captain. Real funny.” She grinned back at him, her eyes sparkling, but he took a step toward her and continued. “I was going to say the whole bit about staying friends was wrong.”

Andy turned and swatted at the other man’s shoulder, “Hey!” When Provenza dramatically rubbed his arm Andy leaned back and chided, “What is this _staying_ talk? We were never friends. Just partnered with each other and you stuck around.” He turned to Sharon and baited, “Old dog and all.”

“Old dog,” Provenza lamented as he rounded on the other man. “Who are you calling old, pal? You’re one to talk. Have you even looked in the mirror lately?” Andy rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Taking a moment to alter his approach, Provenza looked between Sharon and Andy continued with a mischievous grin, “Stuck around? All of the evidence here today would point to you being the clingy one...”

Not expecting the comment Sharon’s mouth fell open. She closed it quickly, but not before Andy clipped, “Clingy? You have got to be kidding me.”

“Well,” Provenza calmly reasoned. “Let’s be real. I seriously doubt the Captain would have risked pursuing you. So even not knowing the story, or wanting to know the story I might add, I have a pretty good feeling about what I am talking about over here.” He tilted his head toward his partner and taunted, “You’re not exactly a catch.”

“What?” Andy exclaimed, “That’s a little pot calling the kettle over here. Are you joking? You are not even close to being right.” He gestured his head toward the Captain, “Right, Sharon?”

Trying to find her voice Sharon bit down on her lip before sighing, “Well...”

“See,” Provenza cut in chuckling, “confirmed. Clingy.”

Offended that she did not instantly back him up Andy turned to Sharon and probed, “Well, what?”

She crossed her arms around stomach and tilted her head to the side, “Well, I mean, perhaps the Lieutenant is not completely wrong.”

“You can’t be serious,” Andy exhaled throwing his free hand into the air in disbelief. Both stood a few feet from one another, the air between them momentarily heavy with unstated words.

Standing just off to the side Provenza nonchalantly reached into the cabinet for a coffee mug. He turned back to the coffee maker, Sharon and Andy still staring cautiously at one another. Provenza stepped to his side and slowly eased his way to the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup only bumping into his partner when he replaced the pot. Andy grumbled at the space invasion, but was not paying close attention to his partner at the moment to warrant a comment. Enjoying the turn of events Provenza took a sip of his coffee and sighed contently, “Ahhh you were right, Captain, just what I needed. This is the perfect break in the day.”

Andy dropped his arms and slowly rotated in the other man’s direction. He fixed a forced smile to his face and bit out, “So glad you are enjoying yourself, pal.”

Provenza took another sip and clapped his hand to his partner’s shoulder, “Well, like I said. You’re the one in this mess.” He walked away and when he reached the door he lifted his mug in the air, “Captain, always a pleasure. Good luck with the idiot.” With that he stepped out of the door and closed it behind them. Chuckling to himself he started his walk back down the hall.

“What’s so amusin’, Lieutenant?” Brenda drawled from a few feet behind him.

At the sound of her voice he momentarily froze. Provenza turned slowly and shrugged casually, “Oh, nothing, Chief. Just taking a little break.” He lifted his mug into the air as proof. “And it got me thinking about something else. Nothing really that amusing.”

“Oh, I see,” she shrugged. “Too bad, I was hopin’ for a little distraction before we got back to the case.”

Still standing a few feet away Provenza reasoned, “Sorry, Chief. Not really my area.”

Brenda smiled at his remark, “Not, it’s not.” She eyed his coffee, “but that isn’t a bad idea. I could use a coffee. It’s already been a long day and we aren’t quite there yet.” She took a step toward the closed door.

“Wait,” Provenza coughed a little more harshly than he had intended.

Brenda jumped at the volume change and returned her attention to the man, “Excuse me?”

Provenza took a step toward her and reached for the handle himself, “I’ll get you that coffee Chief.”

She furrowed her eyebrows and drawled, “Okay... but I am perfectly capable.”

He nodded, “I am well aware of that, Chief.” Provenza glanced down at his coffee before returning his attention to her and shrugged, “I forgot the cream. I’ll fix mine up and bring you one as well. Lots of sugar?”

“Yes, um, yes a few packets of sugar and some vanilla cream,” Brenda confirmed hesitantly. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Provenza nodded again. When the Chief did not immediately move to leave he indicated toward the Murder Room, “I’ll be right there.”

Brenda’s gaze followed his eyes down the hall, “Yes, okay, sounds good.” She took a step away as Provenza turned the handle. After only a few steps she stopped again as the door opened. Inside she thought she heard a pair of familiar voices. She paused her exit and turned. The Lieutenant noted the silence and froze again to listen for the Chief’s movements. She took a stride back toward the room.

In the doorway, Provenza heard her footsteps and spun back around. “Something else, Chief?”

Brenda squinted at him, “is that Captain Raydor in there?”

He nodded, “Yes, she brought you the files you were needing.” Provenza pointed down the hall. “I believe they are sitting on Flynn’s desk.”

“Flynn’s,” Brenda repeated skeptically. “Okay, I’ll pick them up on my way to my office. Tell her thanks. I don’t really think I want to talk with her right now though. I’ll just be waitin’ for that coffee then.”

He nodded again, “Certainly.” With that Brenda turned again and walked down the hall. Waiting until she was farther away Provenza let out a long breath and muttered to himself, “ _yes, you’re the idiot Flynn._ ”

When he reopened the door both Sharon and Andy were still standing by the counter. The only difference was they each held their own mugs, his coffee her tea, and had apparently been speaking. At the sound of the door both looked up from their spots. Andy glared at his friend, “Forget something?”

Provenza pointed down the hall and groaned, “No, as a matter of fact I did not. However, I did just stop the Chief from interrupting this little...” he paused avoiding the exact phrasing the Captain had used earlier and choked out, “Quarrel.”

“Quarrel?” Andy echoed. “Quarrel? This isn’t a quarrel, it’s merely a discussion.”

Provenza rolled his eyes and sighed, “Fine. This little discussion.” He gestured between the two of them, “Just know that this is your lucky day. The Chief probably thinks I’ve lost my mind, but I sent her away. You’re welcome.”

“Our savior,” Andy mocked.

“Fine,” the Lieutenant countered and made to leave. “I’ll just let everyone know what is going on here. See if I care what happens to the two of you.”

Sharon stepped forward and placed her hand on Andy’s forearm to calm him. She looked toward Provenza and smiled, “Well it wouldn’t be the first time someone got close.” She eyed the man mischievously in an attempt to change the mood, “I mean who knows who could be hiding behind the sofa.” Despite his earlier frustration Andy let out a chuckle at the comment. His partner eyed him dangerously, but said nothing.

Provenza pressed his lips together and walked briskly to the counter to prepare Chief Johnson’s coffee. After he stirred in the copious amount of sugar he turned to Sharon. “So, I am the only one who is lucky enough to _not_ be spared the details of whatever this is?”

Sharon shrugged coolly, “So it would seem.”

“Whatever.” Provenza rolled his eyes, picked up the mug, and made his way back out of the room. At the door he turned, “Just so you both are aware, this avoidance and covering thing probably won’t work as a long term plan. I mean if there is in fact a plan, or something long term.”

When the door closed Andy rolled his head toward Sharon, “You know, I would never admit this to him, but he may be right.”

Sharon glanced down at her tea and quietly agreed, “Perhaps.”

He followed her eyes to the mug and stared at it as well, “Maybe, we should...”

She glanced up toward the door, “Maybe, but not here.” She interrupted softly. “Finish your case and then we can discuss it.”

Andy nodded, his eyes following hers. He stared at the door for a second and then glanced back at her and sighed, “Okay then. What about, um over dinner?”

“Dinner?” She wondered, her eyes meeting his. “Like a real dinner? Out?”

“Yeah, a real dinner,” Andy grinned. “We could go up to Malibu. Not a long drive, but at least we shouldn’t run into anyone.”

She took a moment to consider the offer before nodding, “Fine. That sounds good to me.”

“Great,” Andy smiled. “I’ll let you know when we wrap this case up.” He took a half step toward her and then stopped, remembering their location, and tilted his head in her direction instead. “See you later, Captain.”

Sharon returned the gesture, “Yes, Lieutenant.” Once he left the room Sharon leaned back against the counter and took a sip of her tea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay and for the fact that this is a little bit of a shorter chapter... I have been completely distracted by Christmas prompts. Lol and I was not completely sure this story was still entertaining or not. I hope this chapter works and everyone is having a great week! I have some extended Christmas stories to share over the next couple of weeks either here or ffn, but we are also almost done with this idea. It spiraled a little bit a couple weeks ago, but I am reigning it in soon. Thank you for humoring my craziness. I appreciate you all so much!

**_\- About a year earlier -_ **

A tap on the door had Sharon lifting her head from the report she was writing. "Yes?" She drawled her eyes fixed on the door.

It slowly opened to reveal Andy casually leaning against the frame. He pulled his lips into a cocky half grin before teasing, "Captain, so friendly. Is that how you welcome a fellow officer?"

Sharon rolled her eyes as Andy stepped calmly into her office. "Well," she cooed dropping her pen and leaning back in her chair. "That all depends on the reason for the visit." She gave Andy a questioning glance inviting him to speak. Rather than reply he merely strolled across the room and dropped himself into the desk chair across from her. Seeing he was planning on staying, Sharon crossed her arms in her lap and raised an eyebrow in his direction, "Everyone else has left for the evening, Lieutenant. I even hear that Major Crimes was able to wrap up their case before the weekend." She paused briefly and sighed, "I guess your presence here suggests you all did not catch another. So, what are you doing down in here amongst the _rats_?"

Andy smiled at her phrasing and leaned back in his chair. He placed his arms lightly on the armrests and tapped his fingers against the leather cushions. "Excellent observation, Captain," he mocked sardonically. "We are finished for the evening," he looked through the glass behind him, "and it appears your team is out as well." Andy gestured to the empty room to emphasize his point. Leaning forward he continued to grin, "So, why are you still here? Dreaming up new ways to torture other hardworking officers?"

"You caught me," Sharon confirmed matter-of-factly. "That is exactly why I am still here. I am working on new ways to ruin all of your lives. Never mind the fact that the rules also help to insure your jobs and well-being, but," she shrugged and reached for her pen again, "who am I to know the importance of all of that for the department?"

At her calm explanation he laughed softly. "Yes," he mocked, "who are you to know about such things?"

Sharon raised her eyebrow again at his playful challenge. She righted the pen in her hand and glanced back down to her form. Not looking at him she sighed, "Okay, Lieutenant, but I am working. What are you doing here? I find it hard to believe that you just wanted to come down here and banter."

"I just thought that I would check on the Captain," he sighed leaning back in his chair again. "I thought I would let her know that my leg is feeling much better." He paused when she flinched slightly at the memory, but she did not look up from her task. "Yes," he continued, "my leg is healing nicely. Good thing I did not need those stitches after all, seeing as how I didn't quite make it to the doctor that evening."

Ignoring the last part of his statement she chided, "Well that is good to hear." She lifted her eyes from the report and drawled, "Is that all?"

"Well," Andy considered thoughtfully. "I guess I was also wondering if you happened to have any plans for the evening?"

"Any plans?" Sharon echoed suspiciously, "Are you joking? Since when do you care about my plans? Or let alone come down here for a friendly chat?"

Andy shrugged, "Well, since now. I would hate for you to get bogged down in this work nonsense, or any worries about who is a friend to have a 'friendly chat or not' B.S. It is the weekend after all." He paused his eyes sparkling as he met her steady gaze, "I would hate for you be stuck here. Don't you want to live a little? Get out of the office for a bit?"

"Of course, Lieutenant," she stated calmly, "but I do not need you for that. I do not need you to remind me that it is the weekend or to rescue me from my work."

Andy lifted his hands in front of him in surrender, "I think it is well established that you, Captain, do not need to be rescued." He nodded down to his leg again, "If anything I was the one in need of assistance last time… Also, I think you probably do well enough on your own in the getting out department."

Sharon nodded a bit surprised at the almost compliment, "True. So then, Flynn, I will ask again, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see if you had any plans," he repeated casually.

Sharon dropped her pen again, "Plans?"

"Yes, plans. You see I do not happen to have any this evening, and I thought maybe we could get a coffee or something?"

She leaned back in her seat again and smirked, "I am not going out with you."

"Fine," Andy teased waggling his eyebrows, "We don't have to out. We can always stay in."

Sharon met his stare, "No, I do not think that is a good idea."

"You worried about someone finding out?" He probed. "No one suspected anything last time. I didn't say anything and you didn't either, right?"

"Right…" she drawled.

Andy leaned forward in his seat, "So, maybe they could keep on not knowing."

"And they will," Sharon quipped. "Because there is nothing else to know." When he remained seated close she tilted her head, "Why are you even asking? Aren't I the enemy?"

He shrugged before adding honestly, "Maybe you aren't so bad."

"Aren't so bad," she mocked. "Well, don't hurt yourself stumbling over the compliment Lieutenant. You do not have to be nice to me. I am a big girl, I do not need your friendship to keep me going."

Andy shook his head, frustrated with his own failed delivery. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, well, maybe you aren't the wicked witch we all have come to know and loathe." She pressed her lips tensely together in thought as he continued, "And well, maybe, we could be friends of sorts. We could even drop the whole Captain-Lieutenant thing? Go with Andy?" When she still didn't speak he attempted to lighten the mood and tease, "Unless of course that is kind of a thing for you."

She let his words hang for a moment and smirked, "My thing? Geez Andy what are you twelve?"

He smirked again, "Probably." When she let out a short chuckle he took the opportunity to ask again, "So, what do you say, Sharon?"

Sharon calmly placed her hands in her lap. She eyed him determinedly, "No one can know." When he grinned she lifted her hand in the air to stop him from speaking and emphasized, "Ever. There will also be no casual visits down here, Lieutenant. No coffee dates, no meals." He nodded as she began to list her terms, "And this is not something that will continue. I am not going to risk anything for someone like you. Sound good?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "works for me." He ticked off his summary of the rules, "It's a big secret and maybe just a one-time thing. Well not counting the first time."

She nodded casually, "Exactly… and I am busy tonight so you will have to go home alone after all."

**_\- Present Day -_ **

"Okay," Andy grinned. "I'll admit to being the one who broke the original terms of the deal that evening by visiting your lair." Across the table Sharon hummed as she raised her glass to her lips. Andy's eyes tracked her movement as he continued, "but, Captain, all other signs may point to a mutual attraction developing over time."

Sharon raised an eyebrow in his direction as she placed the glass back on the table and teased, "That is a very astute observation, Lieutenant, but what if it was just a convenience thing?" She smirked as his expression changed from amusement to challengingly flirtatious.

"Well," he hummed. "I guess that would mean that we would not need to discuss the holidays this evening. I don't need to think about buying a ticket to meet you all out in Utah after my evening with Nic and Charlie..." he allowed his voice to trail, hoping he was reading the situation correctly. They had not outright discussed their holiday plans, but it did seem like they were going to be spending some of it together. She had mentioned something about telling her kids that she was considering ending things with their father. His conclusion from that plan was that she was going to also let them know there was someone else.

Across the table Sharon reached for her glass again and spun the stem between her fingers, her eyes fixed on the swirling liquid. She knew he was teasing, but she also knew he was close to the truth. They had both blurred the lines of their original intentions. They had both become more attached than either would have imagined. They had also exchanged keys, gone to a baseball game or two, and even driven up the PCH for a weekend away.

Their friendship had taken significant twists and turns over the last few decades, but this most recent one was the most surprising. It was surprising in the sense that the hotheaded arrogant Lieutenant Flynn was actually caring and passionate. She knew he was kind, deep down, but the years since her transfer to FID had shaken up their previously amiable acquaintance. Only recently was she realizing that there was something more, and that it may have been in the background for quite some time.

"Sharon?" Andy gently probed, interrupting her thoughts. She pulled her eyes away from her glass and met his gaze. He was smiling, but did look a little nervous as he watched her lose herself once again in her thoughts for the second time in less than a week.

An endearing smile began to tug at her lips as she stared back at him. His confident facade slightly falling as he worried about what she was about to say. "Sorry," she hummed, her lips curving into a more genuine smile. "I was just thinking about us."

Andy dipped his head slightly, "I may have picked up on that." He lifted his mouth into a half grin and jokingly pointed to his chest, "After all, I am one of those elite detectives and everything. Plus, I may or may not know you well enough to see when you get a little spooked or lost in your thoughts."

Sharon returned his grin and matched his light hearted tone, "Oh really, now? And what pray tell would I be spooked about?"

Andy leaned back in his chair and chuckled softly, "How you are realizing that I may not be the only clingy one at the table."

"Is that right, Lieutenant?" Sharon casually tossed back at him. "I guess we could discuss that idea a little more, or maybe we could talk about -" She stopped speaking as she noticed Andy's face pale slightly. His eyes were directed at a point somewhere behind her. Sharon turned slowly in her seat and cringed internally when she saw what had distracted him.

At the entrance to the patio seating area stood Agent Howard being directed to a table by a host. Sharon spun back around in her chair and leaned in slightly as she whispered his earlier words across the table, " _Drive up to Malibu? We shouldn't run into anyone up there?_ "

Andy shrugged as he brought his eyes back down to meet hers, "Well, I mean it was not a bad plan." Sharon rolled her eyes as he continued, "Maybe he won't see us."

"Doubtful," Sharon sighed. "It seems the universe has different plans for us these days."

Andy tilted his head toward her, "What would be so bad about all of that? People were going to know enventually, right? I mean the world didn't stop when Provenza found out."

"I know," she quietly exhaled placing her hands on the table. "It's just, it was, I mean..." she stumbled over her words as her mind wrestled with what she wanted to say.

Andy reached out across the table and placed one of his hands over hers. He smiled encouragingly, "It's fine, Sharon. You didn't realize it had turned into something more. Take your time, breathe." He glanced up again to check on Fritz. While they were speaking, his wife joined had joined him and the pair was being directed across the patio. Andy looked back to Sharon, "but I agree. The universe may be pushing us a bit, because it's not just Howard and they may or may not be walking in this direction."


	10. Chapter 10

Sharon ducked down in the chair slightly and whispered, "Oh my God, seriously?"

With his eyes still on the couple Andy forced his face into a smile. Through his gritted teeth he whispered, "Seriously." He shifted his gaze to her still directing a smile to the pair as they approached. "You can slouch down and try to hide all you want, but that won't stop them from coming this way. You can't hide out here. It's an open patio."

Sharon closed her eyes in disbelief. Months of being together and now everything was coming to the forefront. It was one thing to play around and torture Provenza. It was quite another to be out to the rest of the department, and they would be out. The rumor mill would have a field day with this: Rulebook Raydor and the hot headed Lieutenant. They would never hear the end of it. "Shh," Sharon whispered, "Don't wave, don't look. Maybe they won't see us."

He rolled his eyes and reasoned, "Little late for that, babe."

Sharon pinched her face unsure of the new endearment, "Babe?" She thought he had called her that the other night in her sleep, but had not been sure.

Andy shrugged at the slip of term, but before he could say anything more the other couple approached the table.

"Flynn," greeted Fritz with an outstretched hand.

Andy half stood as he attempted to get out from underneath the table, "Howard." He stepped to the side of his chair and nodded to Brenda, "Chief. Nice to see you two out this evening."

Fritz nodded in return, "Yes, we thought it would be nice to come up and have a quiet dinner at the beach. This is one of our favorite spots. We don't make it out here that often though." Still seated in her chair Sharon rolled her eyes at the comment, and their luck, before preparing to greet their colleagues.

Beside Fritz, Brenda smiled cordially to Andy, "We haven't ever seen you here before, Lieutenant. You on a..." her voice trailed as she glanced to his dinner guest and squeaked the last word uncomfortably, "date?" Sharon gave the other woman an awkward smile. "Wait, Captain?" Brenda turned her attention back to Andy, "Lieutenant this is Captain Raydor. Did you do somethin' that I need to be made aware of? You under investigation again?" She turned back to Sharon, "Captain Raydor he has only been back to active duty for a week or so. Surely this is all some kind of mistake..."

Her words were interrupted when her husband bumping his shoulder against hers. Fritz leaned over and whispered, "I don't think that is -."

Confused, Brenda interrupted, "Is what?" She glanced back to the table, "Oh did you just run into her here then? That's nice of you to join her for dinner, considering y'all's past. I mean it's not always fun dinin' alone, but..."

Fritz bumped her again and shook his head, "Brenda, I don't think that is what is going on either."

Brenda looked between the two and dropped her voice, "Oh, is this some kind of undercover operation? Are you two having to pretend to get along? Is that why you have been hanging around Captain? You weren't able to discuss it with me again? Like you before when the Lieutenant was accused by the Zuman character? This whole need-to-know thing is startin' to really get on my nerves. How are we supposed to do our jobs with you haunting our halls, Captain?" She turned to her husband, "Fritzy you don't seem to be surprised. Did you know about this? Is the FBI involved somehow?"

Fritz shook his head and drawled, "No Brenda Leigh I think you may be overthinking this a bit."

Even more confused she stared at Flynn for a moment and then at Sharon. They were dressed stylishly casual, but they both seemed unusually flushed for the atmosphere. Finally piecing everything together Brenda took a deep breath and sighed, "Ohhh."

As the Chief began to realize what was going on Sharon found her voice. Temporarily ignoring the rambling reasoning of Chief Johnson, she rotated in her seat. She faced the two and nodded a forced, but simple greeting, "Good evening, Chief Johnson, Agent Howard. It is nice to see you out here. It is a lovely evening and the restaurant does have a very pleasant view."

Brenda opened and closed her mouth twice before her husband stepped forward to cover for her shock. Fritz smiled in acknowledgment, "Captain Raydor. Sorry we didn't mean to interrupt your evening. As I said we were just spending a rare takeout free evening away of the house."

Andy grinned as he retook his seat, "That's all right, Howard. We have not been here long. You did not interrupt much. We were just discussing the holidays. You two have any plans?"

Fritz glanced down to his wife who was still working out the scene in front of her. Allowing her to think it through a little longer he shrugged, "Well, Brenda's parents are visiting so we will be staying here. I am sure Clay and Willie Ray will have a more detailed itinerary once they get here."

"Yes," Brenda hummed regaining her speech. "Momma and Daddy love it out here. Always findin' new things to do. They're very excited to spend the holiday with us." She paused to glance between the couple at the table. Brenda held back a shutter when she noticed how close their hands seemed to be on the table. She really was not sure what was going on and could not believe they actually were sitting so calmly together in public. Shaking off her internal dialogue, _of oh my gosh what is going on with Flynn_ , she continued, "Hopefully there plans won't be interrupted by a case or anything. They don't always like it when I'm rushin' to a crime scene. I am also pretty sure they will not want to spend Christmas dinner in the Murder Room."

Andy chuckled, "No, that's always a hard thing to explain to family, the rushing away. Although, if we had to have dinner at work I am sure your mother's cooking would almost make it worth the change in everyone's plans." He glanced over at Sharon who nodded in agreement.

Brenda followed his eyes across the table. "So, Captain," she drawled. "I'm sorry but this is a little shocking to see you two out here, together. I mean you had been nicer lately, but I just assumed you were hopin' for a promotion, not flirtin' with Flynn."

Sharon closed her eyes briefly at the other woman's crass phrasing. Across from her she felt Andy shift slightly and then felt his hand reach out to cover hers on top of the table. Without thinking too much about the gesture she rolled her hand under his and wrapped her fingers around his hand. Andy squeezed her hand in silent support. At the small act of reassurance she opened her eyes to address the Chief. "Well, Chief Johnson like I explained at our lunch. I do believe we need to support one another and for the department as a whole to be a more cohesive unit. After all we get nowhere if we just stay on our opposing sides thinking everyone else is wrong. We have to support one another, or at least leave avenues to open dialogues about our disagreements. Simply shouting into the void does very little to garner respect or support. I was not just," she paused and forced a smile as she echoed the other woman's comment, " _flirtin' with Flynn_."

Fritz snorted a laugh into his hand as Brenda smirked, "Well, Captain I didn't mean anything by it."

Sharon returned the expression and dipped her head in the other woman's direction, "Of course not, Chief."

Fritz nudged his wife again, "Brenda, honey, maybe we should let them carry on with their dinner." Still slightly stunned by the scene Brenda turned to her husband. He shook his head at her continued level of wariness about the couple. Fritz lifted his hand to her shoulder and reasoned, "A few minutes ago you were absolutely _starvin_ ' so if you want to eat tonight let's leave them be. I am sure this will not be your last opportunity to speak with them."

At the table Andy jostled their joined hands encouragingly before pulling his back to his side. He lifted his right hand and gave a mock salute, "Chief, Howard. Enjoy your evening."

Fritz smiled to them both, "You two as well," before following the host to the other side of the patio.

Not quite ready to leave Brenda paused briefly, but then hummed as Fritz stepped away, "Captain, Lieutenant, see you Monday." She bit down on her lip as she considered something more to say, but stopped. Instead she followed Fritz across the floor.

"Well," Andy mused as he watched the two walk away. He turned back to Sharon, "that went well."

She sighed, "I suppose." She reached out for her drink and took a sip to gather her thoughts. As she returned it to the table she shrugged lightheartedly, "At least no one keeled over, or accused you of hitting your head so hard that you were insane. They also didn't assume I had put some kind of weird spell on you... so I suppose that is well enough, better than Provenza."

Andy chuckled, "I'll take the win then."

Sharon stared off behind him as Brenda and Fritz took their seats. "Although," she hummed, "I'm not so sure she is convinced this is not some kind of set up or prank."

"Like Provenza set her up to stumble on us fake dating, or something?" He suggested with a grin.

"That would take a great deal of planning and involvement on his part," Sharon laughed at the awkwardness of the entire situation. "Of course, just like in the movies. You had to find someone presentable and I was the only one available." She paused a moment and smirked, "Lucky me."

He tipped his glass to her, "You know it."

At his cocky reply she rolled her eyes, "but have you ever noticed that those are just mindless? They always end up together in the end; fake dating to real dating in a matter of minutes."

Andy returned his drink to the table and shrugged, "Oh, don't try to take away people's joy. They may be mindless, but they are at least something less intense than the real world. Occasionally it is nice for something to be simple." Across from him Sharon beamed at his cheesiness as he went on, "Even if that were the case we have passed the fake part of that plotline. Look at us out here, we are now real dating."

"One evening out and we are passed that stage?" she mocked shaking her head. "I have no idea why I put up with you and your odd sense of humor."

He smiled at her jest, "Oh come on, babe," he tried the name again, "you know you love it."

"I don't know why," she sighed looking out over the patio. "And since when did you start calling me that?"

He shrugged, "It seemed appropriate so I went with it."

She rolled her eyes again and picked up her menu, "We'll see."

Silently Andy did the same. They sat in comfortable silence until their waiter arrived to take their orders. Once the man had left Andy hummed, "So, earlier we were discussing Christmas plans and how you we were going to spend some time up in Salt Lake. Maybe do something with my kids here?"

She raised an eyebrow in his direction, "Oh were we now?"

"I think it may be an okay time," he shrugged. He hooked his thumb behind him, "I mean now the list of those in the know, now includes my Chief, the FBI, and my partner. Never mind the fact that I have it on good authority that a few of your friends know how crazy you are about me as well. Seems only natural to go ahead and just come out to everyone. So, Captain, I think it is time."

Sharon hummed, "Oh you think so, Lieutenant?"

"Definitely," he stated with more confidence than he felt. "You know this is the real deal. You have been hooked since the beginning."

Sharon pressed her lips together into a half smirk before sighing, "Oh, really now? Since the beginning?"

"Since mostly the beginning," Andy amended. "I mean there were some ups and downs, but I do seem to remember you giving me a key first."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "That was so you I wouldn't have to leave the door unlocked when you were on your way over."

"Yes," he smirked. "Purely for safety. Then of course you offered to let me keep a spare suit at your condo..."

"Again, for convenience," she interjected.

He continued without missing a beat, "...My favorite leather jacket still seems to be in someone's care, and I do believe that someone has also stolen a t-shirt or two..."

"The jacket is out being repaired. Someone thought it would be fun to get into a knife fight one evening. The t-shirts? They're more comfortable than mine, and they were left behind," she reasoned as he continued to list off her offenses.

"...Plus, someone was completely fine with torturing Provenza for a couple weeks without even a second thought to what she was doing. This is just the natural progression." He gestured between them, "Two people not so sure they needed one another, but over time deciding they liked having the other one around."

"Is that how it works?" She droned, attempting to hold back her amusement.

Andy shrugged, "I think the evidence supports my claims." The waiter delivering their meals temporarily interrupted their conversation. When the man left Andy shifted in his seat in preparation to eat. He put his napkin in his lap and hummed across the table, "So, Sharon, are we driving or flying out to Salt Lake this year?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is an okay place to end this? Thank you for trailing along with me. My original idea did not have it going out this far. So, I hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable/entertaining. :)


End file.
